Where Freedom Sails
by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: Arabella Andrews dreams of adventure and freedom. When she is sent to Port Royal, Jamaica that quickly becomes reality. She is prepared to fight pirates, sail the seas, and find freedom. But she didn't expect to fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**I do not own any characters other than my OCs.  
****Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine at all (no matter how much I wish it was)  
Don't forget to review!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter One: the Introduction

All Arabella ever wanted was an adventure. Freedom. There was never a moment in her life where she didn't fantasize about slipping away in the middle of the night. Tonight was no different. She sat by the window, watching the stars in the sky. Her eyes reflected their shine and she longed to be under them, not trapped in her room.

There were footsteps coming down the hall, and she knew whose they belonged to. Running to the bed Arabella put out the light on her night stand. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, to mimic the shallow even breaths of someone deep in sleep.

As the door opened and the light from the hall poured into her room she held her breath. The footsteps were heavy as they neared her. She could sense her uncle studying her, waiting for her to make a mistake and give away that she was awake. She forced herself to stay calm as he stayed there for what felt like hours, but in reality couldn't have been longer than a few minutes. He must have been satisfied that she was asleep because he turned and left, walking out and closing the door roughly. She let out a breath.

~~~

Arabella woke up the next day to rough hands pulling her out of bed. It was one of her father's henchmen as she called them. He looked at her with black merciless eyes, a sneer on his lips. She had almost grown used to it by now. Ever since her father died she had lived with her uncle, and his henchmen were always around.

Her uncle was a cruel man. He lived in a large house on the east side of London. He despised Arabella, the only reason he took her in was because he had had no choice. With the child's mother dying when she was an infant and her father dying when the girl was ten. The law had given her to her uncle. The only living relative left.

"Get dressed and hurry up. The train to Plymouth leaves in two hours," the henchman growled.

"If I may ask, will uncle be seeing me off at the station?" Arabella questioned while she changed behind a privacy screen into the dress she had set out the night before.

"No, he has business to attend to, not that it's any of your concern," he said harshly as he picked up the few suitcases she had and walked out of her room.

Arabella sighed to herself as she finished getting ready, putting her hair up elegantly and letting a few loose curls fall and frame her face. Before picking up her purse, she checked her appearance in the mirror and headed out.

Downstairs a few henchmen and a maid waited, her uncle nowhere to be seen. She didn't mind.

"The carriage is here Miss," the maid said kindly, being sure to stay formal with the henchmen present. She had always been kind to Arabella; she'd known her since she had first arrived. In fact, she was the one who had come to collect her and bring her to her uncle's.

~~~

_It was a cold rainy day and the wind was biting. Arabella was sitting on a wooden bench inside Saint Emiliani's orphanage, looking out of the frosted window. The people in the streets rushed by with umbrellas trying to find cover from the pelting, ice cold rain. A carriage pulled up outside the mossy, vine covered old building. A woman wearing in a simple dress and rain coat ran from the carriage and into the building._

_The old door creaked open and let in a gust of rainy wind, as the woman shook off her coat and hung it up. Her shoes clicked on the flooring as she walked up to the desk, m__aking the only sounds in the deadly quiet room, _and she waited patiently for someone to help her. Looking around she spotted the child on the bench. She gave her a small smile, but the child just tuned her empty eyes towards the window once more.

_A gruff looking woman named Ms. Chapment arrived at the desk. She was nice enough, and Arabella remembered her attempts at condolences when she had first arrived two months ago. She had spent most of her time with this her, enjoying the comfort of her thick accent, which reminded her of her father's. Ms. Chapment was the head of the orphanage, she made things run smoothly. If there was anything going on she knew about it. Especially if it was bullying among the orphans. More than once the kind woman had saved Arabella from the cruel words of other children. The ones who were there only until somebody would adopt them, unlike Arabella, who was there temporarily. _

_"What can I do for ya, love?" Ms. Chapment asked._

_"I am here to collect Miss Andrews," the other woman said. "I was sent by Sir Andrews, her uncle. I have the paperwork right here." She fumbled in her bag for them as she spoke._

_"Ah, yes. We've been expectin' you. If you'd follow me we can get all that done in the office," she said as she took the paperwork and walked around the desk, motioning for the woman to follow._

_They disappeared down the corridor shortly after. Arabella lowered her eyes and tried to focus __on a mark on the floor _through the blur. She reached up to wipe a tear away. If that woman was there for it, then there was no denying, no escape. Her father was truly gone. She was all alone.

_The two women came back after a short while, a smile on one, a nervous look on the other._

_"Now, Arabella, this is Miss Westmore. She'll be taking you to your uncle's, alright? I'll gather your things, and you can wait her' with her," she said as she led the young girl to the woman._

_"Hello, Arabella. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Nancy, if you'd like," Ms. Westmore said kindly._

_Arabella stared blankly back and nodded slowly. They stood there silently while they waited, though it was not long before the orphanage woman came back. Arabella had few possession. She and her father were not very well off, but many of the things she did have were left at her home. Funerals were expensive and her uncle decided to sell his brothers things so he wouldn't have to pay for it._

_When Nancy had her coat on, they called for the driver to take Arabella's bags. Nancy walked out to the carriage and watched as the child silently walked ahead. Arabella got in and sat silently, her hands neatly folded on her lap. Nancy sat beside her equally as quiet. The rain had gotten stronger and the streets were empty spare for a few people darting from building to building. The driver had gotten back on the carriage and the horses started to move. Arabella stared out the window blankly as she tried not to cry, hot tears rolling down her cheeks anyway._

_Nancy didn't know what to do, what does one do when a child of ten has lost her father? She looked at the girl and saw her reflection in the window. Her eyes were still red and puffy, though she was sitting up straight, hands clasped on her lap. She was trying to be strong, but her shaking gave her away. Nancy reached over and gently placed her hands overtop Arabella's._

_Arabella looked over and met her eyes. She saw the sincerity in them, accompanied with a kind smile. That was all it took. Her face crumpled and before long she was wrapped in a hug. She cried into the woman's arms and let her rub comforting circles on her back and whisper calming words._

_As Nancy held onto the weeping child, she made the decision to care for her. The girl needed somebody, after all, she was all alone now._

~~~ 

Since that moment, they'd been as close as mother and daughter. Which is why she was accompanying Arabella to Port Royal. She would not leave her.

"Thank you, Nancy." Arabella said as she gave her hand a small walked out together, arms linked.

~~~

The journey was extremely short to Arabella, mostly because she was dreaming of what her new life would be like. She was excited to get away from her uncle, and his henchmen. She wondered what governor Swann would be like. She would be staying with him and his daughter Elizabeth. Her uncle had told her they would be happy to have Arabella stay with them while he would travel for three years for business. She'd been excited when he had told her, the thought of being free, away from her uncle. And not to mention the adventure in the travel itself.

"Miss? The train has arrived," the conductor said tapping Arabella on her felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Had she really day dreamed the entire carriage and train ride there?

"Thank you, sir," she said smiling up at him. Arabella turned to Nancy. "I can't even remember the train ride at all. Oh, I must have looked like such a fool, staring off into space all this time," she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry dear, no one would have had a clue. I certainly didn't," Nancy said reassuringly. "Come on then, better get going, don't want to miss the boat now."

Arabella stood up and smoothed her cream dress. She picked up her purse and followed Nancy off of the train. They linked arms once again and started walking towards the luggage. As they neared they saw three men, definitely sailors, waiting with a sign.

"Arabella Andrews?" one of them questioned, his accent very common sounding.

"Yes, that is me," Arabella said flashing a smile as she looked at the sailor. His clothing was ripped in some places and dirty from working on the docks.

"Right, well, me names Tom, this here is Bert and that over there is Percy," the rough looking man said pointing to two equally rough men. "We're he'r to take you an' your bags to the ship. If you'd follows us please." Arabella nodded and followed. She could feel Nancy tense up a bit, feeling uncomfortable in the midst of such a rough group of people. Arabella laughed to herself. She thought it was quite exciting.

They came to the ship not long after. Her breath caught as she saw the glistening water. It was beautiful. She'd never been able to go to the sea, she'd lived in the city all her life with her father. And her uncle thought it a waste of time for her to go anywhere a block from the house seeing as she could do many things without leaving it. She smiled to herself as she boarded, wondering what the water would feel like.

They were led to their rooms and given time to freshen up before joining the captain for dinner. Nancy had looked slightly panicked when they had told her room was down the hall and not right next to Arabella's. She'd looked at her as if to ask her to say something. But Arabella just told her it was fine and that they would meet up outside her room before heading up.

She walked into her room and looked around. It was fairly simple. A bed, her bags, a nightstand and a trunk. She freshened up and changed into a more formal dress before meeting Nancy.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Captain

**Hope you're liking the story so far. Please review, I appreciate the input!  
**  
Chapter Two: Meeting the Captain

Arabella walked into the dining hall with Nancy. She looked around at the tables and people talking happily. Her stomach growled as she saw a waiter bring a delicious looking meal over to a table to her left. She saw someone enter from the kitchen with bottles tucked under their arm. She titled her head to the side, trying to see what they were.

"Arabella Andrews?" a waiter asked from behind.

"Yes?" she said, glancing over to the waiter with the bottles, who was pouring an amber liquid into a man's cup.

"The captain has been waiting for you. If you two would follow me please?"

"Of course," Nancy said.

They were guided past the rest of the tables and to a private dining room. There was one large, round table in the room, with many chairs around it. The captain sat at the far end of the room, with several other men and their wives around him. He smiled broadly as he spotted them enter.

"Arabella! Welcome," he greeted. The conversations in the room stopped as they all turned to see who was so important.

"Hello, sir," Nancy said instead. "The boat is lovely. We are very grateful for you to have us on board," she said walking to the captain and shaking his hand. He smiled politely and nodded.

"It's no worry, Victor and I went to school together when we were children. When he asked me if his niece could come, I was delighted. And not because I want you to brag about how beautiful the _Mazu _is," he laughed as he spoke to Arabella.

"Oh, we'll be sure to write to him about your lovely boat," Nancy said taking a seat.

"It's a ship," the captain corrected. "One of the finest. And fast too."

"Oh, sorry, I was unaware," Nancy said apologetically.

"You said it's called the _Mazu_?" Arabella asked, speaking for the first time since they had entered the room.

"Aye," the captain said, taking a seat.

"Mazu is the Chinese water goddess and protector of sailors, is she not?" Arabella asked, thinking back to some books she sneaked out of the library a few years ago.

"Yes, it is," the captain said surprised. "How did you know?"

"I've always been fascinated with the sea, so I read all I could everything to do with it that I could get my hands on," Arabella said.

"Well if there is anything you'd like to know, just ask," he said with a smile.

A waiter came by and poured some wine for everyone. The captain's cup was left empty. Arabella looked at it and frowned. _Maybe he doesn't drink_, she thought to herself. Another waiter came into the room and walked up to the captain. He had a bottle in his hand and went to pour some of it for him.

"Just leave the bottle," the captain instructed him. _Well, I guess he drinks,_ she thought.

Nancy looked over to Arabella and smiled widely. "Isn't this nice?" she said as she leaned back so her dinner could be placed in front of her. The lid was removed to reveal a stuffed crab.

"Yes, it looks delicious," Arabella smiled back.

"Have you tried the wine?" the man opposite Arabella asked.

"No, I have not," she replied, reaching for her glass.

"She doesn't drink," Nancy said, giving her a look to say _put the glass down_.

"Really?" a woman said.

"I've never been allowed to," Arabella said politely, but Nancy could hear the sarcasm in it and gave her a warning glance.

"None at all?" a man asked. "Huh," he said astonished.

"Well, this is a very good wine to have as your first," a man piped up. He swirled it around and took a big sniff of it before sipping it. Arabella had to stop herself from laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

"I myself have never liked wine," a woman announced. "I've always enjoyed a bit of whiskey."

"That's a man's drink!" the man on her left said. He got a glare in return.

"I like anything imported," another woman said.

"Of course you do. The more expensive the better for you," a man, presumably her husband, said with a playful laugh. "Now, I've always liked brandy."

"I must say, I do enjoy a bit of vodka," Nancy said, surprising Arabella.

"Gin is my favorite," a woman said.

"Liqueurs are the best," a man added.

"Can't go wrong with beer."

"Scotch always hits the spot."

"Tequila is good sometimes."

"Champagne is nice, but it's a bit formal."

Everyone started to add in what they liked and started to chat about what went well with what.

"What about you, Captain. What do you like?" Arabella asked.

He smiled at her and put the cup he was drinking from down. "I like rum," he said.

"Spoken like a true sailor!" a man laughed. The captain smiled and tipped his hat before taking another drink.

"There are quite a few types of drinks aren't there," Arabella said thinking about it.

"Yes there is. Plenty for you to choose from," the brandy man said.

"Wine is the classiest of them," gin woman told her. "Would you like to try some? I'm sure a sip won't do any harm." Arabella looked down at her full cup and then to Nancy.

"Go on then," Nancy said with an eye roll. "But just this once."

"Thank you," Arabella smiled. She reached for it but was interrupted when the brandy man piped up.

"Hang on, why doesn't she try some brandy?" he asked. "She might like that more."

"Or whiskey," the whisky lady added.

"Or something imported."

"What about a scotch?"

"She'll love a Sambuca!"

"Alright, alright," the captain said loudly. "Why don't we let her try some wine first?" Arabella smiled thankfully at him and took a sip of her drink. It was smooth and the white liquid was easy for her to swallow.

"It's very nice," she commented.

"Well take it easy," Nancy said as she looked at the glass. Quite a bit of it was already gone.

"I will," Arabella said. She saw the captain drink some more of his rum. "Why do they call it a sailor's drink?"

"It's easier to keep aboard a ship than most others," he explained. "Would you like some? I'll warn you, it's an acquired taste, a bit strong."

"Oh, I'm okay, thank you though."

"It is getting late, we should get to bed," Nancy said as she looked at her pocket watch. Arabella got up from her seat as Nancy said goodbye to everyone and told them it was nice to meet them. "Goodnight, sir," she said to the Captain.

"Goodnight. And its captain," he said. He turned to Arabella. "A man's title is important to remember. Especially a Captain's," he told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Goodnight, _Captain_," she said before following Nancy to their cabins.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival at Port Royal

**Review please! I will respond to them all, and thank you for reading :)**

Chapter Three: Arrival at Port Royal

The journey had been long, but Arabella was somewhat disappointed when they arrived in Port Royal. Nancy was delighted. She'd been sea sick the entire time, and constantly fussing over Arabella. After trying some wine at dinner Arabella had been given many types of drinks to try. Nancy wasn't happy with it, but she let her take a few sips to determine if she liked it.

When they docked in Port Royal Arabella was on deck, enjoying the warm breeze. She noticed the water was a lot clearer here compared to England. _It's so pretty, _she thought to herself as she watched the waves lap at the ship. Nancy came over to her with a smile. It was obvious she was relieved to see land. Arabella laughed at the sigh that escaped the woman's lips when they could finally get off the ship. They walked along the dock, keeping an eye out for who they were supposed to meet. Governor Swann had sent someone to fetch them. He was apparently very busy with some urgent matter, something to do with pirates. She wasn't sure.

It was a beautiful evening in Port Royal. The sun was starting to set and the sky had an orange glow to it. She noticed the port was quiet busy for this late. People were still about, and sailors running all over the place. She wondered if it was always this busy, it would make sense. She'd read up on Port Royal, learning that it was supposed to be the largest and most economically important English settlement in the Americas.

"Arabella Andrews?" a man asked Nancy.

"Oh, yes, this is Arabella. I'm Nancy. Thank goodness, we've arrived. I must say, as pretty as the sea is, I much rather prefer land," Nancy said with a sigh of relief.

"I like the sea," Arabella commented, though no one heard her.

"Well right this way, miss. The carriage is ready, and we shall be at the Swann residence shortly." They followed the man to the carriage and traveled in silence. Nancy seemed to be exhausted, Arabella was wide awake. She looked out the window at the place she was to call home. When they arrived she looked up at the grand house, it was much bigger than her uncle's. She wondered if she might get lost.

A maid greeted them and took them to where they would be staying. Nancy was once again quite a bit away from Arabella, but she seemed too tired to protest. Arabella told her good night and went into her own room. It was bigger than her room at her uncle's. The bed was turned down and she smiled at the thought of sleep.

She changed into a nightgown and got into bed. She lay there for some time, wondering what her new life would be like. Sighing, she decided to just get some sleep, she would see in the morning, when she meets governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth. She was told Elizabeth was only a year older than her. Maybe they would be friends. Arabella drifted off to sleep at the thought about a possible new friendship.

~~~

Arabella was awoken by a knocking on the door. She unwillingly opened her eyes as the intruder walked in. It was Nancy. She rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Oh, come on now. None of this. We are to meet the governor downstairs soon. There is a big event today. A man is to be promoted to Commodore," she said as she opened the curtains. Arabella frowned at the light that poured in. "The governor has been kind enough to invite us. He has even given you a gift!" Nancy said ignoring her and placing a box on the end of her bed.

At the mention of a gift she opened her eyes and glanced over to it. The box was large and elegantly wrapped. Sitting up in bed she pulled it towards her. Flashing a cheeky grin to Nancy who laughed lightly.

"I wonder what it is," Nancy said excitement and curiosity in her voice.

Arabella opened the box and pulled out a stunning dress. It was a beautiful turquoise color with intricate white lace. She hurriedly went to Nancy for help in getting it on. The corset was tight, causing her to gasp. Maybe the governor had gotten her the wrong size?

"Umm, Nancy... am I supposed to be able to breathe in this?" she asked putting a hand to her chest as she felt a sharp pang shoot through her lungs.

"It'll be fine," Nancy answered, waving off her comment. She wasn't the one who was in the corset though. Arabella gasped for a breath as she finished lacing it up.

"Thank you?" she said uncomfortably. "I will be right out. Just give me a moment," she said accepting the fact air would be hard to come by today. Nancy nodded and left. Arabella put her hair up in her usual way, a few loose curls framing her face as always. She fidgeted with the corset before walked out of her room and down the stairs with Nancy.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see if I can find the Governor," Nancy said already looking around.

_Apparently we're early_, Arabella thought to herself. She sighed thinking of the few minutes more of sleep she could have had. Footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around wondering if it was Nancy or the Governor, or maybe even Elizabeth. What she wasn't prepared for was a man with a case in hand. He was quiet handsome.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again," an authoritative voice said. Arabella looked up and saw what must be the Governor. He looked kind.

"Good day sir, I have your order," the young man said holding out the case he had in his hands. The governor opened it and took out a sword. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may -" the young man continued as he held out his hand and took the sword. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade..." The young man said proudly. Clearly he had crafted it.

_I bet that would be really impressive if I knew what any of that meant,_ Arabella thought as she watched the man.

"Impressive... very impressive. Commodore Norrington will be pleased. I'm sure. Do pass my compliments on to your master," the Governor said. He looked up and noticed Arabella. "Arabella. It is nice to finally meet you. This is William Turner," he said gesturing to Will, who was putting the sword back in its case.

"Nice to meet the both of you," Arabella said smiling to William. "It is awfully kind of you to take me in governor, and the dress is beautiful. Thank you," Arabella said turning to the governor.

"Oh, it's no problem," the governor said politely. "This is Arabella Andrews, she has come from London to stay with me while her uncle travels," he explained to William.

William was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" a feminine voice drifted down from the staircase. Arabella looked up to see who must be Elizabeth. "I dreamt about you last night," she said smiling at the thought.

"Really?" Will asked surprised but obviously pleased.

"Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate -" the governor started a bit embarrassed at his daughter.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth said ignoring her father.

"I could never forget it, Miss Swann."

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always," Will said shyly.

_Well if they weren't in love..._ Arabella thought to herself. She looked between the two. Will hadn't taken his eyes off of Elizabeth, and she kept hers on him as well. Arabella smiled to herself wondering if they knew how obvious it was.

"Arabella, I can't seem to find..." Nancy had come back and stopped when she saw the gathering of people. "Oh," she said a bit confused, looking at Arabella for clarification, who shrugged and followed the Governor and Elizabeth out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Jack

**Please leave me a review, they really do mean a lot.  
**

Chapter Four: Meeting Jack

They arrived at the ceremony early. Arabella got out of the carriage and took a deep breath. The smell of the sea was in the air, made more apparent by the warm breeze. She started walking over to where the governor was chatting to someone in uniform. Elizabeth came up behind her and sighed.

"That's the very soon to be commodore," she said in a hushed tone. Arabella stopped and turned to her. _Why does she seem so uneasy?_ "He wants to talk to me about a certain marriage," Elizabeth said seeming to read her mind.

_Oh, that's why_, Arabella said to herself. She saw the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes. If she married anyone it should be Will, not this Commodore. Even she could see that.

"You know, I've never understood the point of marrying if it's not for love," Arabella said to Elizabeth. She got a confused look as an answer. "What does Will think of this?" she said coyly looking up to see her reaction.

Before Elizabeth could say anything there were uniformed soldiers walking into the square. The ceremony was to begin. Arabella went to join the Governor and Nancy when Elizabeth grabbed her hand and she felt a necklace being pressed into it. Confused she looked up at her. "Keep this safe for me during the ceremony, I don't want the Commodore to notice it. Please don't ask me why," Elizabeth said in a hurried, hushed voice. Arabella nodded when she saw the pleading look in her eyes, and put it on, tucking it into her dress.

The rest of the ceremony was a bit boring to her. She seemed to zone out for most of it, focusing on trying to breathe. The corset seemed to act like a python, every breath she took it seemed to tighten. Before she knew it everyone was moving around and talking to each other. She walked over to the battlement, she still couldn't breathe. The battlement might give her some privacy to see if she can fidget around with her corset. It may be unladylike, but she was never one to be concerned with propriety.

She stood looking out towards to the sea hoping it would calm her. She leaned against the brick and closed her eyes while the sun shined on her face. The position she was in seemed to push the corset and give her more air. She sucked in as much as she could, breathing deeply and hungrily. Her peace was shattered as she heard Elizabeth and the Commodore walking her way. Opening her eyes she watched them come close. Deciding to give them privacy she pushed herself off the wall planning to go and find Nancy.

The sudden tightness of the corset was unexpected and a sharp pain shot through her. She gasped for air and none came. Panic flooded her body as she looked up at Elizabeth for help. She wasn't paying attention. Arabella tried to breathe again and again, she felt dizzy and everything started to darken around her. She felt herself fall backwards as her eye lids slid shut. The last thing she remembered was Elizabeth's scream.

~~~

"And then they made me their chief," Captain Jack Sparrow said as he told the story for the millionth time. He was about to continue when there was a loud smack that came from a body hitting the water after a long fall.

The guards and the pirate looked towards the sound. They heard a faint scream coming from up above on the battlement. The guards rushed to the edge of the _Interceptor_. Their eyes widened when they realized what must have happened. Jack joined them and looked over to where the girl had hit the water. With furrowed brows he looked back to the guards.

"Will you be saving her then?" he asked expectantly.

The guards shook their heads as one of them piped up, "I can't swim."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Pride of the King's Navy, you are," he said sarcastically as he stripped off his coat and belt. He handed them to the guards. "Don't lose these," he said giving them his pistol and hat as well.

Before the guards could react Jack had made a clean dive into the sea and swam down towards the girl. She'd drifted down as her eyes fluttered shut and she lost consciousness. The necklace around her neck floated up from its hiding place in her dress. The medallion seemed to set off a pulse and the entire sea carried it as if it were calling to someone.

Jack had reached the girl and put his arms around her waist, he kicked up and brought them to the surface. Just as he broke the water, he was pulled back down, barely managing to get a quick gasp in before so. He looked down to see if there was anything that he or the girl was tangled in. Realizing it was the heavy dress the noble lass wore, he quickly tore at it until it was off. He let it sink down to the sea floor as he swam back up to the surface.

The guards had rushed to the dock when they saw Jack's head pop up and then sink back down. They stood by worriedly as they waited for them to come back up. As soon as they broke the surface again and the girl was in reach they helped pull her onto the dock as Jack hopped on too. Still worried they looked over at the girl, and saw she was still unconscious.

"Not breathing!" one of them said as he waited for her chest to rise. Jack pushed the man out of the way and kneeled next to the girl. He took out a knife and before the guards could stop him he ripped open the girl's corset. Tossing it to one of the guards he looked over to the now conscious and coughing girl. Smiling to himself as one of the guards admitted they would never have thought about doing that. Jack took a moment to look at the girl, he smirked to himself as he responded.

Jacks eyes stopped when he saw a very familiar medallion. He looked at the girl as he reached out to pick it up. With a confused expression he asked almost to himself, "Where did you get that?" He looked up to meet her eyes.

~~~

Arabella's eyes shot open and she was coughing up water as she gasped for air. She lay on the dock as she tried to calm herself. She was so confused, what happened? Had she fallen of the battlement? Why was she not wearing her corset? She looked up and found two uninformed men gaping at her. One of them held her corset_. Oh, so that's where it went,_ she thought. She looked up and there was someone else, who was closer to her. He held her necklace. Confusion on his face, and curiosity in his eyes.

She looked at the man then, to see who her rescuer was. He wore a loose, deep V-neck, which was probably white when he had gotten it. A dark navy waist coat with a wide brown belt and red sash. He had dark gray breeches as well, with brown boots. His skin was tanned, obviously showing he worked outside. Most likely a sailor.

Arabella looked up at his face. He was extremely handsome. He had high cheek bones and deep brown eyes. He had a mustache and anchor beard that was grown out and braided with beads. His hair was partially dreadlocked and held beads as well. To Arabella's amusement they also held bits of bone and a few trinkets. There was a red bandana around his head too, it was as if it completed his look…whatever that was.

"On your feet," the Commodore yelled harshly.

Arabella looked up and saw Elizabeth rushing towards her. Nancy looked as if she were ready to pass out.

"I believe thanks are in order," the Commodore said smugly as he went to shake the man's hand. Her rescuer looked suspiciously at it but took it anyway. The Commodore grasped it and pulled the man's sleeve up revealing a "P" burned into his skin. Arabella looked at him with sympathy. "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did we ... pirate?" the Commodore said and then gazed towards his men. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," he turned back towards the man. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please," the man said, his voice was husky, deep, calming, and a bit drunk sounding all at once. Arabella couldn't help but smile at it.

The Commodore smirked to himself, looked out to sea and turned back to the pirate. "I don't see your ship - Captain," he said mockingly.

"I'm in the market as it were," the pirate replied sassily.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," one of the guards piped up.

"I told you he was telling the truth," the other said exasperated. He turned to the Commodore. "These are his sir," he said sucking up.

The Commodore took each item one by one, inspecting them with disgust. "Extra powder, but no additional shot... A compass that doesn't point north..." he unsheathed the pirate's sword. "And I half-expected it to be made of wood," he said laughing at the clearly embarrassed pirate. Arabella felt bad for him. "You've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north ... and no ship," he rattled of the facts and looked at the pirate. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of him," Arabella pointed out. The pirate looked at her questioningly, but clearly amused. He gave her a quick smile, showing off some gold capped teeth. Arabella smiled back, he seemed nice.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved Arabella's life," Elizabeth piped up.

The Commodore turned to her and Arabella wondered if he had had the opportunity to ask her yet. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him," Arabella and Jack said together. He looked at her, trying to figure her out. He had apparently thought the comment to be quite witty, and was surprised that someone else had come up with it too. The girl had a sense of humor. She clearly wasn't like all the other snobbish people in this town, though she looked like one.

He took a moment to look her over. Her dress spoke of wealth. Her raven black hair was up elegantly with a few curls hanging down, though they were now wet. Her eyes looked like he was staring into the Caribbean Sea. They were almost mesmerizing. She had high cheekbones and a small button nose. Her lips were shaped like raindrops, and looked plush and soft, a dusky pink shade. His eyes traveled down her slender neck and he saw the necklace around it. He smirked as he took in her figure. Petite, yet with curves in the right places, and a nice sized bust. His smirk turned into a wide grin.

"Indeed," the Commodore said noticing what Jack was so intently focused on. There was a loud clang of metal as somebody placed irons on the pirate.

"Finally," Jack growled. He swiftly swung the chain between his hands and around Arabella's neck, pulling her back all the while. He smiled as everyone tensed up. "Commodore Norrington ... my pistol and belt, please." He saw the Commodore hesitate, and pulled the chains ever so slightly tighter around Arabella's neck, causing a small whimper to escape her lips. He liked that sound. With a smirk he noticed the Commodore's horrified expression. "Commodore!" he warned. The Commodore reluctantly gathered the pirate's affects in his hands.

"Arabella - it is Arabella isn't it?" he said into her hair. Arabella shivered at his voice, but quickly regained her composure. She angered at the ease he was able to cause her such reactions.

"It's Miss Andrews," she hissed at him. She felt him smirk into her hair and shivered again. _Dammit,_ she thought to herself.

"Miss Andrews, if you'll be so kind?" he breathed into her ear.

Arabella took his affects from the Commodore. As soon as she had them he spun her around. The cool chain now against her neck, his arms draped nonchalantly around her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes. They had a mischievous spark in them, his smile equally mischievous. She put his tri-cornered hat on his head. And looked down to see she had his belt next.

"Now, if you'll be so kind?" Jack said huskily with a smirk as he waited for her to place his belt around him. Arabella looked up at the realization, her anger rising to a boil. He smirked, but it faltered as he looked down into her eyes. They looked like the sea during a bad storm.

"Miss Andrews," he said again fully recovered. Arabella reached around his waist and had to push her body tightly against him to grab the other end of the belt. Jack looked up at everyone around him, they all looked shocked. He smiled as he realized it was because of the position the lass was in. It was very intimate looking from the outside, with her body flush against his. She was on her tip toes and her head tilted to see what she was doing, it looked as if she were nestling into the crook of his neck. He smirked again as he admired the feel of her body.

Arabella leaned away and began to buckle his belt. She pulled it tight to show her reluctance. "Easy on the good, darling," Jack said still holding her close.

"You're despicable." She spat at him.

"Sticks and stones, love," Jack said unaffected. "I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square," he kept his gaze on hers for a moment too long. Arabella looked up questioningly. He snapped out of it as he addressed the audience he had forgotten about, and turned Arabella around to face them in one swift move.

"Gentleman," Jack said looking at the Commodore. "M' lady," he said glancing back down to Arabella with a charming smile. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain...Jack... Sparrow." He swung the chains back over her head and gave her a hard shove into the Commodore before he turned to make his escape.

Arabella watched in amusement as he slashed a rope and was pulled up onto the woodwork above. He let out a yell as he kept swinging in a circle. As Commodore gave the order to fire, Arabella silently hoped he would get away.

Nancy and Elizabeth arrived at her side and started to guide her towards a carriage. She looked over her shoulder to see Jack jump and doge the bullets as he ran out of sight. She noticed his gait was off, but it didn't seem to affect his escape. She sighed and turned back around.

~~~

Back in the Swann's grand house, or she guessed she should start calling it her own, she was being smothered by Nancy. She sat up in bed, dressed in her nightgown and mindlessly twirled a piece of her hair. She couldn't stop thinking about that pirate. She heard he had gotten caught. Everyone was so relieved at the news, and they were rather excited for the hanging. She couldn't say why, but she didn't like the thought of it.

"Now, you get some sleep. It's been an awful long day. So frightful. Poor thing," Nancy said glancing up at Arabella. "Never mind, you have some nice dreams, and forget about that horrid pirate," she said as she patted Arabella's leg.

Arabella looked up and gave a small smile. She had always thought meeting a pirate would be exciting. _Well, I wasn't wrong there._ She managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her own thoughts.

"Nighty night, sweetheart," Nancy said at her door.

"Goodnight," Arabella said as she snuggled down into the warm bed. She was still cold from earlier. She hadn't expected the coldness of the sea to seep into her bones.

Arabella was just drifting off to sleep, thinking of her rescuer, the pirate, when she heard an explosion. She shot upright. Another cannon was heard. She ran out her room, running into Elizabeth as she did so.

"Ow," Elizabeth said rubbing her head. She looked up, panic in her eyes. "Give me the necklace," she said looking at Arabella's neckline. Clearly seeing that she had forgotten about it. If anything would happen to her she'd never see the medallion again. She grabbed it from her neck and pulled.

"Okay, ow," Arabella said as she rubbed her neck, and then looked at Elizabeth. "Oh, sorry," she said with an apologetic smile. Another explosion was heard. _Right, those._ "What's going on?" she yelled as she saw Elizabeth start to rush towards the stairs.

"It's a pirate raid," Elizabeth called back as they both came to the balcony. There was a knock on the door, a butler went to answer it. "NO DON'T!" Elizabeth screamed. She was too late. The butler opened the door and was shot in the head. She turned to Arabella. "Run. Go hide somewhere. Lock the door and don't come out until you're sure it's safe."

Arabella complied. She'd never been in a pirate raid. She ran to an empty room and locked the door. She hid in a large trunk, pulling her legs into her and making herself as small as possible. She waited and waited. Elizabeth screamed in protest somewhere in the house. They'd gotten her. Arabella had to remind herself of what Elizabeth had said_: Don't come out until you're sure it's safe._ She stayed put.


	5. Chapter 5: Jail Break

**I hope you're enjoying it so far, if you are let me know in a review!**

Chapter Five: Jail Break

Arabella woke up with a groan. Her body felt stiff. Then it all came rushing back. She listened to see if she heard anything. When she was satisfied that there was no one she pushed up against the lid of the trunk. She climbed out and gingerly opened the door. The house was eerily quiet.

She slowly crept down the stairs and out the house. She looked around her in horror. The town was a wreck. She ran down the streets, and just as she was about to go back to the house, she saw an unconscious Will on the ground.

"Will?" She asked poking him. "Will...are you dead?" He groaned. "Oh, good," she said with a smile. "Will, you have to wake up now," he stirred a bit more with another groan. "Will, come on. You can sleep later, but you need to help me find Elizabeth." She poked him, slightly annoyed. "I think she might be in trouble," Arabella said with concern now in her voice.

At the mention of Elizabeth Will shot up. "THEY TOOK HER. THEY TOOK ELIZABETH," he shouted.

Before she knew it, Will was dragging her with him. He was rambling about pirates, a bottle, Elizabeth, and something being his fault.

~~~

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will cried again to the Commodore.

"We're aware of the situation," the Commodore said calmly. Arabella was confused. _If he was going to marry her, why was he so calm?_ _Shouldn't he be the one frantically trying to get her back?_ Arabella wondered to herself.

"We have to hunt them down - and save her!" Will yelled.

"Where do you propose we start?" the Governor asked will. "If you have any information that concerns my daughter, then share it!" he looked at Will waiting for him to speak up. Will said nothing.

"That Jack Sparrow... he talked about the _Black Pearl_," one of the guards piped up.

"Captain." Arabella muttered. He at least deserved his title. If he was to hang, they could grant him that.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," another guard said. Arabella realized they were the guards from the dock. She narrowed her eyes at the one who had held her corset.

"We can ask him where it is, maybe he can lead us to it?" she suggested to the Commodore.

"That pirate tried to kill you! We could never trust a word he said!" the Governor said shocked at her.

"That _pirate_ is the only reason I'm alive," Arabella answered.

"We could strike a bargain," Will said, trying to push the idea.

"No," the Commodore answered not looking up from what he was doing. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, he is not their ally, and therefore of no value," he looked up at Will finally. Arabella hated to admit it, but he was probably right. "We will determine their most likely course, and launch a search mission that sails with the tide," he said, though there was doubt in his voice.

"That's not good enough." Will yelled, banging his fist on the table.

"Mr. Turner, this is not the time for rash actions," the Commodore said. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," his tone was softer now. He looked back down at his work. "Now, go home," he said icily.

Will was livid. He grabbed Arabella's arm and dragged her with him.

"Where are we going?" Arabella questioned.

"To see the pirate," Will said still walking. "It was your idea."

"Oh, right," she said as she felt a smile creep onto her lips. She was seeing her rescuer again.

~~~

"You. Sparrow," Will yelled harshly. Jack didn't move.

"Captain," Arabella called softly, remembering what the captain on the ship over told her about a man's title.

Jack looked up, hearing the familiar voice. He smirked when he saw her. "Couldn't get enough, eh?" he said with a mischievous grin. She rolled her eyes.

"We just need some information, don't flatter yourself," she said crossing her arms.

"You are familiar with that ship? The _Black Pearl_?" Will asked ignoring Jack and Arabella.

Jack didn't look at him and kept his eyes on the ceiling. "I've heard of it," he said nonchalantly.

"Where does it make berth?" Will questioned.

Jack looked at Will surprised. "Have you not heard the stories?" he said as he looked at Will and Arabella's blank expressions. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"Well that's bloody unhelpful," Arabella muttered. Jack looked at her amused.

"The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will said ignoring Arabella, again.

"Why ask me?" Jack said with a shrug.

"Because you're a pirate," Will said.

"Because you're the great Captain Jack Sparrow," Arabella said looking Jack straight in the eyes. "You're the one with the legends," she smiled, stroking his ego.

Jack smirked back, and looked at will. "And you want to turn pirate yourself?"

"Never," Will growled. He looked at the ground, guilt written on his face. "They took Miss Swann."

"So it is that you found a girl," Jack said happily. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." He went back to his relaxed position.

"What...what if we can get you out of here?" Arabella said looking from Jack to Will.

"How's that, love? The key's run off," Jack said gesturing down the corridor.

Will caught on. "I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door'll lift free."

"Good thinking Will," Arabella said hoping off the table she was sitting on.

"That would be short for William, I imagine," Jack asked a look of thought on his face.

"Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack said smirking. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind," he said happily. "If you spring me, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack said his hand stretched out.

Will looked at his hand, and back at Arabella. "Agreed."

"Agreed!" Jack shook his hand quickly. "Get me out."

Will and Arabella pushed on the jail door with a metal bar. The door creaked in protest and popped off.

"Quick. Someone will have heard that," Arabella said looking back at the stair case to make sure no one was nearby.

Jack ran out of the cell and to the table. "Not without me effects," he said putting on his hat. Arabella rolled her eyes, something Jack didn't miss. "Saw that," he pointed at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged innocently. Jack walked up to her, a swagger in his step. He smirked down at her as she looked up at him behind long lashes. He waited a few moments and then opened his mouth to say something charming.

Will interrupted him before he could. "Hurry up."

Arabella smiled sweetly at Jack before turning and following Will. Jack smirked after her.

"You can't come with us," Will said after noticing her following.

Confused, Arabella looked at him. "Why not?" she asked.

"You might get hurt. And it's too much for a lady."

"What?" Arabella said calmly, but the threat was obvious in her voice.

"You don't know what you're doing, you'd just slow us down," Will said logically. Her hands formed into fists by her side and her eyes practically had flames in them. "I just think you need to stay here."

"And I think that you're going to have that crowbar stuck up your-"

"Ah!" Jack said cutting her off. "Now, why don't we calm down," he said to Arabella, "and shut up," he said to Will.

"She has to stay," he muttered.

"I will _not_." She crossed her arms and glared at Will.

Jack looked between the two a couple times before his eyes met Arabella's. She blinked and the fire from her eyes left. He smirked at her and turned to face her. His hands went to her arms and he rubbed them up and down. "You have to forgive the whelp, he's taking it out on you that he let his bonny lass get away."

"I am not!" Will yelled. "And Elizabeth isn't any bodies."

_Now he calls her Elizabeth_, Ella thought.

"Look," Jack said as he turned back to face him. There was movement upstairs and Jack's eyes went wide. "She's going to come whether you or I want her to or not," he said and received a glare from both of them. "Not that I don't want you to come," he said. Nobody moved and there were footsteps above them. "Come one, she's coming and that's final. Now hurry up before all three of us end up in that cell," he said urgently. "You, I wouldn't mind sharing with," he said to Arabella. "But the whelp…"

Arabella smirked at Will and stuck her tongue out. He walked out ignoring them.

Jack led them through alleys and buildings trying to avoid all officers at all costs. Arabella followed happily behind with Will in tow. She took an opportunity to look around the town, not noticing when Jack came to a sudden stop under a bridge. "Oof," Arabella grunted as she walked into the back of him. He was crouched down looking out into the harbor.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will said. "That ship?" he nodded over to the _Dauntless_ clearly skeptical.

"Commandeer," Jack corrected, as if that made all the difference. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," Jack said as he turned to Will, his face suddenly serious. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use in going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will said just as seriously. Arabella though it was the sweetest thing she'd heard. Elizabeth was lucky.

"Oh, good. No worries then," Jack said bubbly. "And you?" He was looking at Arabella now.

She grinned mischievously, "I'm just here for fun."


	6. Chapter 6: Escape from Port Royal

**I know I keep asking, but what you have to say is actually important to me. I mean it! Keep reviewing!**

Chapter Six: Escape from Port Royal

Arabella, Will, and Jack made their way over to a small boat. Jack went to pick it up and gave Will a look to tell him to help. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Arabella said figuring out his intentions.

"What, you don't trust me?" Jack said with a mischievous grin.

Before they knew it they were deep in the sea walking towards the _Dauntless_ using the small pocket of air trapped in the upturned boat. Will huffed in annoyance as his foot got caught on something. "This is either madness or brilliance," he said shaking it off.

Arabella looked around her, they were walking straight up to the _Dauntless_ with no one having the foggiest. "Definitely brilliance," she said sure.

Jack looked back at her and smiled. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Arabella rolled her eyes as she struggled to move in the water, her dress now heavily weighed down. "How much further do you think?" she said as the boat they carried hit something hard. "Oh."

"I'd say not that much," Jack said sarcastically as he prepared to take a deep breath and start climbing. Arabella did the same as she bunched her dress up in her hand so she could climb easier. They climbed aboard the ship, with Will giving Arabella a hand. Her dress felt ridiculously heavy now she wasn't in the water. Jack took his pistol out and Will his sword.

"Everybody stay calm! We're taking over the ship," Jack said nonchalantly. Arabella smirked at him, he didn't seem to look as off balance on the ship.

"Aye. Avast!" Will yelled next to Jack. Arabella burst out laughing, covering her mouth. The entire crew on board not bothering, and laughing openly at Will. Jack rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

Gillette looked at the three and stepped forward, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a _women_. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Arabella grabbed Jacks sword and held it to the man's throat. Gillette gulped, the blade nicking his Adam's apple. "What was that," Arabella hissed, her face inches from his, her eyes cruel.

Jack came up behind her and lowered her sword, only to replace it with his pistol. He cocked it back. "You forget one thing," Jack said pushing the gun closer into Gillette's temple, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Jack!" Will shouted as the _Interceptor_ neared. Jack turned his gaze towards it and smirked, taking back his sword from Arabella just in time to turn around and block a sailor from slicing into him. He and Will charged into the fight that had broken out and Arabella went to join only to realize she had no weapon. All of a sudden she was pushed against a wall and a sailor was ready to plunge his sword through her. She gasped readying for the pain. It never came, so she looked up to see the man's body slumped on the floor with a pool of blood around him. Jack standing behind wiping his sword on the man's uniform. He took the dead sailors sword and gave it to Arabella. She looked at him confused.

"Take it, next time I might not be here to save you," he said with a smirk. Arabella narrowed her eyes at him and took the sword. She lunged forward towards Jack. He looked at her in alarm, and turned around as he heard a thud. A sailor lay gasping in pain. He looked back at Arabella.

"Who said I was the one needing saving," Arabella said sarcastically. Jack smirked and went back into the crowd.

The Commodore came on board and started looking around. "Find them. But under no circumstance is there to be harm to Miss Andrews," he said searching the sailors.

Jack, Will, and Arabella had hidden, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Arabella peaked at the Commodore, confused as to why he bothered with her. All of a sudden she saw Will swing over to the _Interceptor_ and felt an arm around her waist. Jack held her tightly as they swung over to join Will. Arabella locked her hands around his neck.

When they landed Will cut all the ropes so nobody could follow. Jack went to the helm and grabbed the wheel. "Arabella?" the Commodore yelled after her. Jack looked over and smiled, coming up behind her and slipping his hands around her waist. She looked up at him confused, but when she saw the mischievous sparkle in his eyes she smiled realizing it was to get under the Commodores skin. She leaned into him. She'd never liked the Commodore, guessing that the entire reason he was worried was that he might get his title taken away. She smirked as she saw the look on his face, pure horror. Jack pulled her closer.

"Thank you Commodore, for preparing us to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," Jack shouted. The Commodore looked even angrier, if that was possible. Jack looked at Arabella and leaned down so his cheek touched hers. He looked back at the Commodore. "Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece," he said smirking. The Commodore shouted something, most likely a profanity or two, but the ship was too far away to hear it.

Jack walked back to the wheel and started adjusting the ships direction. Arabella walked to the railing and looked out to the sea. She felt the excitement in her stomach and she smiled widely to herself. She was finally going to get that adventure. A taste of freedom.

She turned and walked up to the helm to join Jack and Will. Will apparently thought it a good time to tell his life story. Luckily, Arabella had missed most of it, the last thing she needed was someone's sob story to ruin her new exciting moment.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. When she died, I came out here to look for my father," Will explained.

"Is that so," Jack said bored, he looked up to see Arabella had come to join them and rolled his eyes while nodding in Will's direction. Arabella laughed quietly.

"My father, Bill Turner?" Will said looking at Jack who faced away from him. "At the jail - it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," Will said, he'd gotten up and was standing next to Jack, staring at him.

"I knew him," Jack said simply. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone just called him 'Boostrap', or 'Bootstrap' Bill," he said casually.

"'Bootstrap?'" Will said confused.

"Good man. Good pirate," Jack said as if he'd given him a compliment. "I swear, you look just like him," Jack said leaning forward in a joking manner.

"I'ts not true," Will said harshly. "He was a good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag," Jack said as he turned back to the wheel, ignoring Will's tantrum.

"My father was _not_ a pirate!" Will said as he tore his sword from its sheath, his eyes angry and hurt.

Jack didn't bother to look at Will, he kept his hand on the wheel. "Put it away, son," he said sincerely. "It's not worth getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you," Will said stepping closer to Jack. Arabella put her hand on her sword, just in case she needed it.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack said seriously, looking at Arabella and noticing her hand twitching above her sword. He could sense Will was about to do something stupid. So, he grabbed Arabella as he pulled a lever and ducked down dragging her with him roughly. A sail swung out towards them taking Will with it. He clung to the wood as he dangled above the sea. Standing up Jack turned towards him with a smile.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," Jack said as he walked over to the rail. "The only two rules that matter are these; what a man can do. And what a man can't do," Jack said as Will struggled not to slip. "For instance," Jack continued, "you can accept that your father was a pirate and still a good man... or you can't," Jack said pausing to look at Will who seemed to have gotten some grip on the sail. "Now me, I can let you drown, but I can't sail this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?" Jack said as he leaned against the rail. Arabella looked at him. _What am I invisible_? "So, can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Tortuga," Jack said a spark in his eyes.

~~~

Arabella was leaning against the rail as she heard Jack approach. She didn't open her eyes, refusing to leave her peace and quiet as the warm sun shinned down on her face. She felt Jack's eyes on her.

"Did you really come just for the fun of it," Jack asked doubt clearly in his voice. Arabella opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She couldn't read his expression, which she is usually good at doing with people. She frowned.

"Why else would I come?" Jack shrugged and looked out to where she'd been facing.

"Just seems odd is all," he said honestly. He couldn't quite figure her out. "I mean, from the look of your dress you've been used to wealth. Probably had mommy and daddy paying for every little thing you've wanted. So, why would you come along with a pirate?" Jack said before he turned to her. He had not expected to see the pain in her eyes. She looked up at him through thick, long lashes, her eyes a soft blue.

"I don't have any parents. They died when I was young," Arabella said, deciding to leave her uncle out of it and hoping he wouldn't push the matter.

Jack nodded. He smirked to himself as he thought of a way to make her smile. For some reason he didn't like seeing her hurt. "So, what do you think that maid of yours will say when she hears you've run off with a pirate," he said smiling down at her.

Arabella was confused at first. Then she realized, he was talking about Nancy. _Nancy_! Oh, how could she have forgotten! She'd be worried sick. "Oh, no. I hadn't even thought about what she's going to go through," Arabella said as she placed her head in her hands guiltily. "All I wanted was an adventure. I didn't think of who I'd hurt to get it," she said feeling even guiltier.

Jack put a hand on her back. "It's okay, she'll be fine once your back," he said reassuringly, like he knew it as a fact. Arabella looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry so much," she said shaking herself out of the sudden bad mood. "You know what, I'm just not going to think about it," she said determinedly. "What's the point of an adventure if I don't enjoy it."

"See there you go," Jack said triumphantly.

"Thanks, Captain," Arabella said smiling

"No problem, love. And call me Jack."


	7. Chapter 7: Tortuga

**Your feedback means a lot. Drop me a review to let me know what you have to say.  
**

Chapter Seven: Tortuga

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga," Jack said finishing his little explanation of the place they were now walking through. Arabella looked around to see prostitutes and drunken sailors everywhere. The smell and look of the place was the same, dirty. She sidestepped a broken bottle of rum that had been pressed into the mud. "What do you think?" Jack asked with his arms wide.

"It'll linger," Will said as he made a face at the smell on the wind.

Arabella looked around at the place Jack seemed so at home in. She knew she should be appalled. This was everything her uncle hated and Nancy feared. She watched as a drunken sailor fell over and slumped against a wall. _Yep, this is definitely the opposite of home._ "I like it," she said with a grin as she looked up at Jack, who grinned back.

"You two must be mad," Will said looking around to see what was to like.

"I'll tell ya mate. If every town in the world was like this, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack exclaimed. He smiled when he saw a red-headed prostitute walking towards him. "Scarlet!" he said opening his arms up.

She gave him a wicked smile and narrowed her eyes as she approached. Jack's head whipped to the side as she slapped him hard.

"Not sure if I deserved that," Jack said his cheek now slightly red. He turned around and saw a blonde walking towards him, it seemed to brighten him up a bit. "Giselle!"

The blonde walked up to him and glanced at the red-head already lost in the crowd. "Who was she?" Giselle said looking at Jack. She looked up to see Arabella. "And who's she?" she said narrowing her eyes and looking her over.

Jack confused, turned around and saw who she was referring to, before he could say anything Giselle slapped him harder than the red-head did.

"I may have deserved that," Jack admitted, his cheek now a very bright red. Arabella laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Once Jack recovered from his fairly hard slaps across the face, he led them through some more streets and down an alley way. He grabbed a bucket and walked over to the pig sty. Arabella could make out the sleeping form of a man amongst the pigs. Jack waltzed right up to him and dumped the bucket. The man jerked awake from the sudden and rude awakening.

"Curse ya for breathin' ya slack jawed idiot!" the man said ready for a fight. He looked up to see who the dead man was. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. 'S bad luck," he said.

Arabella looked curiously at the man, and then at Jack. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack said. "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," he said as he gave the man his hand. She nodded her head understanding as Will looked utterly lost.

"Aye, that'll about do it!" the man nodded catching on. He had just stood up when Will threw another bucket on him. "Blast it! I'm already awake!" he yelled at Will.

"That was for the smell," he shrugged. The man agreed seeing his point, and Arabella laughed.

The three of them turned to her, remembering that she was there. Jack smiled as he took her hand. "This is Arabella Andrews," he introduced her, "and that's Gibbs. Me loyal first mate."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gibbs," Arabella said, " but you can call me Ella."

"Just Gibbs will do," he said with a nod.

Jack looked at her with mock hurt on his face. "How come I can't call you Ella?" he said pretending to be offended.

"You never asked," Arabella shrugged.

Jack and Gibbs led the way into a pub. It was packed with drunks and prostitutes. Ella looked at Will as they communicated their doubts about the place. Gibbs went off to sit at a table as Jack went to follow. He looked around noticing the men looking at Ella.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack told them, though it was more to her. He went to join Gibbs who had found a small booth in a corner. Two mugs of rum already waiting.

Ella followed Will who had chosen a pole to lean on nearby the entrance. She messed with the leather corset she was now wearing. They had stopped off and got her some cloths as it was very obvious she couldn't move properly in the huge dress she wore prior. Jack had tried to give her a spare uniform he had found on the ship but it was far too big. She now wore a cream off the shoulder billowy shirt, black leather corset overtop, black belt (which carried the sword she had gotten from the sailor back on the dauntless), black breeches and black boots.

They stood in silence as they watched Jack and Gibbs talk. Gibbs glanced up at them every now and then as he listened intently. Ella tried to make out what they were saying but was interrupted by a slap on the ass. A drunken sailor or pirate leaned close to her, she could smell the rum on his breath.

"How's a bout we go have some fun, me thinks you're just the wench to play with," he loudly whispered into her ear as he groped her ass again.

Will's eyes went wide as Ella spun around and had her sword to the man's throat before he could blink. "You touch me again and it'll be the last thing that you do," she seethed through gritted teeth. She lowered her sword and turned back to face Will, thinking she'd settled the matter.

"Oh aye, but I sure as 'ell 'll do ye," he said with lust in his eyes and too drunk to realize how much of a mistake he had just made.

Ella spun around and punched him square in the face. He stumbled backwards as he put a hand to his bleeding nose. Grunting he looked up at her, his black eyes no longer lust filled, her's like an angry sea. He lunged at her taking a knife out from his belt. She dodged it and brought out her sword. He sneered at her and lashed out, this time managing to slice her forearm. She looked down as the cut started to bleed. With a smirk she lunged plunging her sword into the wood beside him. She swore at missing her target but quickly started to wiggle it out. He'd been able to recover from the dodge faster than she could pull her sword out, and grabbed her from behind. Her sword clanged to the ground as she struggled against him.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Gibbs asked looking at a shocked Will and an amused Jack.

"I'd say she's doing pretty damn well," Jack said watching her in action as she elbowed the man in the crotch. Jack grimaced and closed his own legs slightly in sympathy.

She stomped on his foot as she tried to get away, but the sailor had working boots on, the metal in the end let him feel nothing. He snickered at her attempt to injure him and pulled her back into him, his arm under her chin. She swore again as she felt his knife come up to her neck. She looked up and saw the three of them watching her. Gibbs concerned, Will shocked, and Jack cheering her on. She flashed him a smile as she gathered her strength and pulled on the man's arm and whipped him around. He was caught off guard as he thought she'd given up the struggle. He was slammed against a table and knocked out as she grabbed a bottle of rum and smashed it over his head. Jack rubbed his own head at the loud crash sound. The crowd cheered. She hadn't realized everyone had stopped and was watching her. She smiled and took the drunk's knife as reward.

Waltzing over to where the others stood she waved her prize back and forth. "Told you I didn't need saving," she said as Jack gave her an odd look, wondering where she'd learnt to fight.

They walked out back towards the dock. There was no sense in paying for hotel rooms when they could sleep on the ship. Ella walked happily back playing with her knife as she went. Gibbs was talking to Will and Jack was watching Ella with curiosity and a bit of admiration.

Once they boarded Will and Gibbs went off and Jack was heading to his cabin. She looked down at the slice on her arm and thought she'd better ask him for a first aid kit before he goes. Before she could call out his name Jack called her over.

"You need to get that sorted," he said nodding to her cut. She agreed and followed him to his cabin. It was large in comparison to hers. She went to the desk and hopped up, waiting for Jack to locate the first aid kit. He came back and took her arm in his hand.

"I can do it myself," she said not wanting to feel helpless. She took the bandage from the box he had set down next to her. She quickly found it more difficult than it looked, messing around with it as she tried to wrap it around her. Jack watched silently as she fumbled with it. Without saying a word he placed his hands over hers indicating for her to stop. She looked at him, annoyed with herself for needing help. He placed the bandage down and grabbed a bottle of rum from the desk to clean her cut. She winced as he cleaned it. He looked up to be sure she was okay. Neither said a word as he wrapped her arm. She looked down at his hands and watch them. Once he was done she looked up to thank him. He looked back, his eyes a warm brown with something in them she couldn't place. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. She kept her eyes on his. Warm brown meeting soft blue. He brushed one of her notorious curls out of her eyes. She blushed ever so slightly, a shade of pink on her lightly tanned skin.

"Thanks," she whispered as she slid off the desk and out of the room.

Jack looked towards the door, confused. He shook his head and took the bottle of rum, taking a swig before sitting on the bed.

~~~

"Feats your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot," Gibbs said indicating the sailors that stood before them.

"This is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked sarcastically. Ella looked down the line and cocked her head, they didn't seem that bad. He didn't know them maybe they were a lot better than they looked. Jack walked down the line eyeing them one by one. He stopped in front of a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor," he yelled addressing him.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs provided.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" he asked in one breath. "Mr. Cotton?... Answer man!" he yelled impatiently.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil got his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him," Gibbs said in Cottons defense. Cotton nodded and opened his mouth to show his tongue, or lack thereof. Jack made a face and swiped his across his teeth as if to make sure if it were still there.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot...same question," he said looking at the parrot.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the bird squawked. Ella looked at it questioningly and walked over to pet it. Cotton smiled, happy to have someone like the bird.

"Mostly we figure that means yes," Gibbs said eyeing her and the bird.

"Of course it does!" Jack said like it was obvious. He turned to Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proven them all mad," Will said crossing his arms and watching Ella.

She smiled at the parrot and didn't look up as she replied, "All the best people are."

"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice shouted out from further down the line. Jack frowned, recognizing the voice from somewhere. He walked down the line and looked at the sailor. His eyes covered by his hat. He removed it and he looked guilty.

"Anna-Maria!" he said trying to look happy. She glared at him with hate in her eyes. With a resounding slap Jack's face was whipped to the side.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will said, eye brows raised in amusement. Ella looked over to see what happened.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack said fairly, as Ella laughed.

"You stole my boat!" Anna-Maria yelled, eyes still on Jack.

"Actually-" he started in defense but was cut off another hard slap. He moved, away from the slapping range. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!" he said quickly, in hopes she won't smack him again at the news.

Anna-Maria narrowed her eyes at him. "I will," she said, her eyes still on Jack.

"A better one!" Ella declared helping Jack win the sailor over.

"A better one!" Jack said in agreement with a nod to Anna-Maria.

"That one," Will interjected.

"What one?" Jack turned to him confused, and saw which he meant. He looked at Will, annoyed and slightly panicked for him to so boldly give her the specific boat. "That one?!" He looked back at Anna-Maria, who was still ready to slap him again. He thought better of denying her the boat. "Aye, that one," he said almost pained. "What say you?"

"Aye!" the crew yelled in agreement. They all started making their way to the ship and Anna-Maria walked past Ella, giving her a once over and shrugging. Gibbs walked over to Jack.

"No, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir, much less two," Gibbs said shaking his head as he looked at Ella who was waiting with Will.

Jack looked at Ella. "It would be far worse not to have them," he said as he hurried to catch up to Ella and walk with her back to the ship.

Gibbs shook his head and followed behind.


	8. Chapter 8: The Storm

**Tell me what you think, leave a review!**

Chapter Eight: The Storm

Jack was at the helm, deep in thought when he heard someone laughing and was pulled back to reality. He looked over to see Ella listening intently to one of Gibbs's stories. She seemed to be enjoying it, and Gibbs was enjoying have someone to tell them to. Jack watched them and smiled to himself as she reacted to what Gibbs was saying. Her face lit up as he told her something and Jack frowned, wondering why he felt jealous. He guessed it was because the story was most likely about him, and he should get to tell it. He should be the one making her laugh and be left in awe. They were his adventures.

Gibbs had finished up his story and Ella had wondered about the ship. Offering to help anyone. They all declined, partly because they thought she'd slow them down, and partly because they didn't want to see her get hurt doing something. With a sigh Ella gave up trying to help and headed towards Jack. Maybe he had something for her to do. Jack watched her come closer to him and quickly looked out to the horizon when she looked up. She smirked, having caught him.

"So, Captain," she said when she walked up to him. "Do you have anything that I could do? Apparently the crew thinks I'm too 'delicate' to help them. They expect me to just stand there and be pretty."

"Well, you do it so excellently," Jack said gave him an annoyed look and swatted his arm lightly.

"To tell you the truth, they're probably right. Give me your hands," Jack said talking them anyway. He held them gently and looked them over, gently brushing his fingers over them. "Yep, they'd be bloody in minutes, maybe when you've built up some callouses you can do something," he said still looking at her hands and stroking them.

She watched him for a moment. He hadn't let go of her hands and she cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, Jack? Can I have my hands back now?" she said playfully.

Jack snapped out of whatever he was in and let her hands fall. He turned back to the wheel and he tried to ignore her gaze and focus on the horizon. Ella kept her eyes on him, an amused look on her face. When Jack couldn't take it any longer he called Gibbs to take the wheel and made an excuse about needing rum. He rushed off to fetch some. Gibbs looked at Ella and shook his head. She furrowed her brows together and approached him. He eyed her as she came.

"I knew a woman would be bad luck," he muttered as he turned to the wheel.

"Why?" she asked still confused.

"Jack be known for his ways with women," Gibbs started.

"Oh yes, I've noticed," she scoffed thinking about the slaps he had received in just the short time she has known him. Gibbs looked at her, annoyed. Clearly he was not finished.

"But," he began, looking at her to make sure she wouldn't interrupt. "He's been acting strange," Gibbs said thinking. "And it wasn't until you came along that I noticed." He looked at her accusingly.

"Me? You weren't even around Jack until we came and found you," she said placing a hand on her hip.

"Aye, but he seems a bit...off."

"Maybe he's more drunk than usual."

"He acts differently around you than I've seen him with others," Gibbs said ignoring her.

Ella didn't say anything, she looked at Gibbs, trying to figure out what he meant. Before she could ask him anything she heard Jack come back up to the helm. He took over the wheel and avoided looking at Ella. She rolled her eyes, deciding not to waste her time on interrogating Gibbs. She couldn't even if she wanted to, he had hurried down the steps and disappeared.

She watched Jack as he kept a much too concentrated eye on the horizon. She clucked her tongue and decided to let the matter go. She walked down to join the crew who were now finishing up their duties so they could go have some dinner. Will walked up to Ella with a smile.

"So, how are you enjoying your adventure?" he asked standing next to her.

"To be honest, it's a bit boring now," she said with a shrug. She turned to Will who seemed surprised.

"You helped brake a pirate out of jail, stole a ship, got into a fight in a tavern and are now sailing to rescue Elizabeth with a pirate crew. How is that boring?"

"Well... he started it," she said referring to the man in the pub she'd beaten and taken the knife rolled his eyes. The two of them stared out over the water for a time before they heard a cough come from behind them. They turned around to see Jack standing there.

"If you want something to eat, I suggest going now. Otherwise they might eat all of it," he said sounding slightly drunker than he was an hour ago. _I guess he found the rum_, thought Ella.

Will nodded and took a few steps before stopping and looking at Ella waiting for her to follow. Before she could Jack stopped her.

"I think it best that she eat in my cabin. You don't know how drunk the crew are yet," Jack said to them both. Will nodded in agreement and gave a smile to Ella before leaving.

"So, then," Ella said looking at Jack once Will was gone.

Jack hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time. She smiled at him and he seemed to snap out of whatever it was. She noticed he'd been doing that a lot. Maybe Gibbs was right? He was acting strange, but it certainly wasn't her fault.

Jack joined her by the railing, standing behind her. They looked out at the sea. It wasn't as calm as it had been when they had started out. There was a storm coming.

Ella turned to him to ask what they should do to prepare. What she wasn't ready for was that as soon as she had turned to him he had stepped closer to her. The tiniest space between their bodies left. She looked up to meet his eyes. His seemed glazed over with a look that she didn't know. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, bringing her closer. His hand came to her cheek and gently caressed it. She realized now what the look in his eyes was, lust. Her breath caught as his hand now held her chin and he tilted it up slightly.

It had started to rain, and the deck was now spotted with drops. Ella and Jack hadn't noticed. They now stood there with their cloths starting to stick to their bodies. They would have been freezing if it weren't for the heat that they gave off to each other. Jack leaned his head down slowly, and Ella waited patiently. She wasn't thinking, she couldn't. All that was filling her was that moment.

Her. And Jack.

Just as Jack's lips got close to hers, so close that she could almost taste them, there was a strike of lightning that illuminated the whole ship. The crew had come out and Gibbs yelled out to Jack. Their moment was ruined, shattered by the sounds of the crew coming back to work and rushing around to prepare for the storm. Jack had drawn back and was already at the helm with Gibbs before Ella could process what had happened. She swallowed and went back to the cabin she shared with Anna-Maria.

~~~

Ella woke up the next day to her stomach rumbling. She had gone into her shared cabin and had lain down on her bed. She lay there for quite some time, thinking about her and Jack's ruined moment. She had wondered if he would have kissed her. And what it would have been like. Her last thought before she had drifted off was if he would taste like rum.

She rubbed her eyes and starred at the ceiling. Her stomach growled again. She sighed and got out of bed. Changing into her top and breeches she wondered if she had dreamt it all. There was a knock at the door and she hurried to put her boots on and open it. Standing outside was Anna-Maria with a tray of food. Ella looked at it hungrily and smiled up at her in thanks.

"I figured you'd be hungry," Anna-Maria said coming in and placing the tray down.

"Thank you so much. I completely forgot to eat dinner," she said as an excuse. Anna-Maria gave her a look telling her she wasn't buying it. Ella sighed, she couldn't fool her apparently.

"I've known Jack for a long time," Anna-Maria started. "And what I've learned is that it's best not to think too much about his flirtations. Trust me. I've seen too many broken hearts leaving Jack Sparrow's arms," she said handing Ella a cup.

"I don't know what you mean," Ella said trying to hide her blushing face.

"What I mean is just because Jack shows you some interest, don't go getting any ideas," Anna-Maria said.

"Oh, I...I wasn't," Ella said looking down at her food.

"Well, I better get back to work. When you're finished with your food just leave it outside the door, I told one of the crew to come pick it up for you," she said as she headed for the door.

"Thank you," Ella said quietly.

Anna-Maria nodded and left. After Ella had finished eating she did as Anna-Maria had said and left the tray right outside the door. She added a little note of thanks. She walked out onto the deck and squinted as the sun shinned brightly. She let her eyes adjust before looking around to decide what to do.

Will was up at the helm with Jack, and Gibbs near them. She wasn't sure if she should go up to them or not. Luckily her decision was made for her when Will called her up. She let out a sigh and made her way. This was either going to be really awkward or completely normal. Maybe Jack had forgotten about it...

As soon as she was in front of them Will smiled at her and started telling her what was going on. She wasn't really paying attention though. Mostly she was watching Jack. He seemed to be very busy with whatever it was he was doing. He wouldn't even glance in her direction.

_So, awkward it is then_, she thought to herself.

She stood by Will and Jack while they worked. Jack hadn't said anything to her even when she'd talked to him and pointed something out. Ella just ignored him at first, but as the day progressed she found herself getting very annoyed with his behavior.

Eventually they had stopped working and Gibbs had gone to do something else. Will was standing off to the side reading over what they had just come up with. Jack was at the wheel again and Ella was leaning against the railing. She had been glancing at Jack every so often to see if he was going to do anything. He still opted to ignore her. Finally, she gave up waiting for him. She pushed herself off of the railing and walked up to him. He tensed slightly, but forced himself to relax. Ella looked at him for a bit before he turned to look at her questioningly.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, with a hand on her hip.

"Nothing," Jack said a bit too quickly, his voice going high. Ella narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"There is something. You're ignoring me," she said keeping her eye contact, forcing Jack to glance away.

"Am not," he said childishly.

"Are too," Ella retorted.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not," he said keeping up the game.

Will glanced up at the scene in front of him. Ella had her eye brows raised, clearly not amused with Jack's little game.

Jack looked down at her and noticed the position she was in. Her hip cocked to one side and her hand on it. One of the sides of her top had slipped off of her shoulder, revealing tanned smooth skin. She had the sun shining from behind her from where she was standing. She looked beautiful. He swallowed and went back to ignoring her.

Ella sighed, exasperated with him. She looked up to see Will watching them, he looked back down when he saw she'd caught him. She rolled her eyes and walked down to find Anna-Maria. Will caught up with her as she walked.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously.

"What was what about?" she replied bored, not in the mood for a talk.

"That. You and Jack."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said as she spotted Gibbs. She went over to him, deciding to try to shut Will up by getting him into a conversation with Gibbs, or at least listening to a story.

It wasn't long before Gibbs was telling some. He had already told them two, and then Will had to go and ask about the compass Jack always had with him.

"Not much is known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isle de Meurta. That was before I knew him. Back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_," Gibbs was telling them.

Will's mouth was agape and Ella nodded her head. It made sense now, why he seemed so interested in the mention of the ship back in the jail.

"He failed to mention that," Will said.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest. And a hard learned lesson it was. See, three days pit on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says; 'everythin's in equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too.' So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night... there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him there to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat," Gibbs explained.

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the..." Will made a funny face and odd movements as he swayed back and forth, trying to imitate Jack. Ella couldn't help but laugh.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it," Gibbs continued, looking at Will. Clearly not appreciating the imitation. "Now, Will, Ella, when a pirate is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, it won't do much good for huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly," Gibbs said as he made his hand into the shape of a gun and held it up to his head.

Ella shuddered and looked up to the helm where Jack was. She felt sorry for him, but it went away as soon as they locked eyes and he quickly avoided her gaze. Then she remembered his childish behavior and rolled her eyes and refocused on Gibbs.

"But Jack," Gibbs continued, "Jack escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for his mutinous first mate."

"Barbosa," Will said nodding.

"Aye," Gibbs confirmed.

"How'd Jack get off the island," Ella asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there waited three days and three nights till all manner of the sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft," Gibbs said.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles," Ella said not believing it for a second. Although Captain Jack Sparrow was good at coming up with creative plans, he was not that good.

"Sea turtles," Gibbs nodded in confirmation.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked perplexed by the idea.

Gibbs was trying to find an answer when Jack did it for him.

"Human hair," he piped up from behind Ella. "From me back."

Ella scrunched up her face in disgust. "That's gross," she said under her breath, only Will hearing her gave a smile.

"Let go of the anchor," Jack said turning to Gibbs. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go to shore."

Ella turned around and looked up at him. Jack looked down and swallowed seeing her big blue eyes looking up from under her lashes. He turned and made his way to the long boats.

Ella rolled her eyes, and took the hand Will offered her to get back onto her feet from the seated position they had taken while listening to Gibbs.

"I want to come too," she said as she followed Jack.

"No," he said not looking back.

"Why not?" she questioned annoyed. They'd come to a stop as Jack tried to hurry things along so he could get into the long boat and away. He didn't like the confusing feeling he got from her. Well, actually that was what he was confused about, he didn't like not knowing why he was confused and the feelings about not knowing if he liked or disliked the feelings he got when near her.

"It's too dangerous," Will said coming up from behind her. She spun around and faced him.

"Oh, not you too!" she said throwing her hand up in the air.

"See, everyone agrees. You're staying here," Jack said as he tried to untangle a rope, which he just made even worse. He gave up and went to another long boat instead.

Will took over, untangling the mess Jack made. Ella followed.

"Jack," she said. "Jack," she tried again, he was ignoring her. "Jack," Nothing. "_Jack_!" she yelled as she yanked him hard on his shoulder. He spun around so he wouldn't stumble backwards.

"What," he said innocently.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "You know damn well what," she said hand back onto her hip.

"No, I don't," he said.

"We are not playing this game again, Jack," she said as she shifted to the other hip.

Jack looked at her and realized it wasn't going to work. He sighed and was about to say something when Ella stepped up closer to him. His mouth twitched as he realized how close her face was. She had gotten up on her tip toes and leaned into him. Her eyes gazed into his and he couldn't seem to be able to look away.

"What's wrong, Jack? Don't you like me?" she whispered breathily with her lips inches from his.

Jack's eyes glanced down to her lips quickly. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but leaning forward, in an attempt to close the small space between their lips. His eyes slid shut and just before he could kiss her she slipped under his arm and into the long boat that Will had gotten ready. He opened his eyes confused and frowned at the realization of his deception. He gave a small frustrated grunt.

"Come on, Jack," Ella said cheekily as she looked back over her shoulder. She giggled when she saw the confused look on his face. Jack joined them accepting her accompaniment.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs called to Jack.

"Keep to the code," Jack said as he watched Ella.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs echoed.


	9. Chapter 9: Barbossa

**Like it? Love it? Have any comments for it? Tell me in a review! I want to know what your opinions are!**

Chapter Nine: Barbossa

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked a little worried as he looked at Jack who had begun to row.

"Pirate's code," Jack said bored as he continued rowing. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind."

"No Hero's amongst thieves," Will said raising his eyebrows quickly before letting them drop and staring into the water.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out 'o Tortuga," he looked over and followed Will's gaze to the golden river bed below. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true," Will snapped back as Ella let out a giggle that Jack couldn't help but think was adorable. "I am not obsessed with treasure," he said as his gaze returned to them.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate," Jack said with his eyes on Ella who was still giggling. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, slightly shocked at the softness in them. The sincerity made her melt a bit, but she shook it off quickly when the boat collided into land with a thud.

Jack led them to a small cave that looked onto the bigger below. It was filled with pirates, some still carrying chests of goods in. They lay on their stomachs as not to be seen. Since the space was small Ella was practically on top of Jack, who didn't seem to mind. In fact, he shifted to make her slide in closer to him.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment near end!" the man yelled out. From the way he was dressed and the hat he wore Ella could tell it was Barbossa. He grinned showing yellow teeth as Elizabeth was dragged up to stand beside him.

"Barbossa," Will said confirming her thoughts. "Elizabeth," Will said catching sight of her. He started to move but was pulled back by Jack.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa voice grew in volume and intensity as he got angry.

"Drama much?" Ella muttered. Jack smirked at her comment and turned to her, about to say something when Will interrupted.

"Jack," he said looking from him and Ella and then to Elizabeth.

"Not yet, we wait for the opportune moment," he answered, not needing Will's question to know what he wanted to ask.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked impatiently.

"Oh grow up, Will," Ella snapped. She was not going to go charging down there without thinking it through. It would be suicide, and no help to poor Elizabeth. "Jack knows what he's doing. Right, Jack?" she asked looking to Jack for confirmation that he had some sort of plan.

Jack smirked. "May I ask you something?" he said to Will, although he addressed his next question more to Ella. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

_Well, at least he was acting normally,_ she thought to herself.

"Do us a favor?" Jack said to Will. "I know it's a difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything...stupid."

Will narrowed his eyes and grabbed an oar from behind him. Ella hadn't noticed until it was too late and an unconscious Jack fell ont op of her She rolled him over so she could get up.

"WILL!" she seethed in a loud whisper. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" She poked Jack in the side and he didn't even stir. Will threw the oar down and started walking away.

"Stay with Jack," he called over his shoulder as he kept walking.

Ella knelt next to Jack to make sure he was alright. His breathing was even and calm, his chest rose with each one. She took his hand in hers. They were rough, but they felt nice in her own. She put them on his chest and gave a little squeeze, letting her hands linger. She moved them onto his exposed tan chest. He was so muscular. She smiled.

With her fingers she traced patterns on him. Her hand moved up to his face and cupped his cheek for a short time before brushing her thumb in circles on it. She leaned down and gave him a feather light kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and watched him.

Jack had started to regain consciousness when she had squeezed his hand. He felt her hands roam his chest and decided to play along to see what she'd do. He rather liked it, and found himself almost falling asleep from how soothing it was. He had almost not noticed her kissing him until he felt her breath on his cheek. It took all he had not to turn his head slightly and taste her lips.

Once he decided that she would not do anything more, he opened his eyes slowly. She smiled when she saw him and blushed ever so slightly. He got to his feet and led the way down to the boat, only to be met by a group of pirates. They looked at each other confused.

"You're supposed to be dead," one of them said pointing at him still confused.

"Am I not?" Jack said patting himself to make sure. Ella giggled and he turned to flash her a smile. When he turned back a gun was pointed at him. "Oh," he said as he stared at the barrel of the gun. "Paullle" he said his eyebrows furrowing.

"Parlale" he tried again. "Par.. par.. parsnip, partir, parlip, par.. parr..." He struggled trying to find the word.

"Parley!" Ella said in triumph as she realized what he was trying to say. The pirates looked at her as if noticing her for the first time, then gave her a dirty look.

"That's it! That's the one!" he announced happily to her.

"Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man thought of 'parley'," one of the pirates said angrily.

"That would be the French," Jack said matter-of-factly. "Latin based, of course. Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise," another said.

"Shame about the French. Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes really, think about it," Jack said as if he expected them to. A few did actually look to be a bit deep in thought.

"Don't know," one of them who was thinking about it said.

"Terrific singers, the French. Eunuchs all of 'em" Jack said sympathetically.

"That's not right." another piped up. "I used to date a eunuch."

"Enough!" a large man said. "Take them to the Captain. He'll decide what to do with them," he said as Jack and Ella were seized and dragged away.

~~~

Will and Elizabeth arrived on board the interceptor. Elizabeth looked around and rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Not more pirates," she said as Gibbs approached.

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth," he said to her. He looked at where they had climbed aboard expectantly. When no one else seemed to be coming he looked at Will. "Hey boy, where be Jack and Ella?"

"Fell behind," Will said not looking Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Keep to the code," Gibbs said sadly as he turned from them.

~~~ 

Jack and Ella were lead roughly to Barbossa. Ella fighting all the way, while Jack simply went with it. She tried to pull free as they came to a stop, but it was no use.

"How in blazes did you get of that island," Barbossa said, shock and anger mixed in his question, though it did not hide the slight hint of how impressed he was.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one important thing, mate," Jack said darkly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he smiled stroking his own ego.

"Well we won't be makin' that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" The crew growled their recognition. "Kill 'im."

Ella, who was behind Jack, tensed and as her eyes went wide. She looked at the guns which pointed at Jack. Then, she heard one cock back and saw it be pointed at her.

"What about the girl?" the pirate with the gun asked.

Barbossa looked at him confused. "What girl?"

"He's delusional. There is no girl," Jack said waving his hands. He kept his ground, blocking her from his view. "You should get your vision checked out, mate," he nodded to the man.

Ella was shoved forward into view. She now stood in front of Jack and she immediately tried to back up. Before she could reach Jack she was pushed harder, making her fly forward into Barbossa.

"Well, aren't ye pretty," he smiled as he gripped her wrist and looked at her. Squirming she tried to get away, only to have his grip tighten. "Why, Jack, I didn't know ye'd brought a present. How nice." Jack looked at Ella as she kept trying to free herself. He tried to think of something, anything that would help her get away from him.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" he said remembering Will and Elizabeth.

"Hold your fire," Barbossa ordered. He turned around with an annoyed look directed at Jack. "You know whose blood we need," he guessed, his grip loosening. The minute it loosened Ella tore away and backed into Jack.

"Aye, I know whose blood you need," he smiled calmly. He had leverage. Barbossa swore and ordered them to be brought aboard the _Black Pearl_.


	10. Chapter 10: On the Pearl

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

Chapter Ten: On the Pearl

"So, you expect to leave me standin' on some beach while you sail away on my ship with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need?" Barbossa asked surprised.

"No," Jack said dismissing it as if the idea was absurd. "I expect to leave you standin' on some beach with absolutely no name at all, as I sail away on _my_ ship. And I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?"

"That still leaves us with the problem of me standin' on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Out of the two of us, I'm the only one who hadn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word will be the one we'll be trusting," Jack said as he watched Ella munch on an apple. He turned to look at Barbossa and saw the longing look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was for the apple, or for Ella. He frowned thinking of the latter. "Although," he carried on, "I suppose I should be thanking you, because if you hadn't, in fact, betrayed me, I would've had an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack looked at Ella again and saw she'd stopped eating the apple and was twirling her hair, she almost looked bored.

"Captain, we're coming up on the _interceptor_," a pirate said bursting into the Captain's cabin.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? Ella and I scurry over to the _interceptor_, and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack suggested happily.

"Now you see, Jack, that's just the attitude that lost you the _Pearl._ People are easy to search when they're dead." Barbossa said scolding Jack. "Lock 'em in the brig," he said turning to some of his men. They were dragged down to the cells, Ella trying to fight it all the way. They were thrown into a cell together and left alone. Jack looked down and saw a part of the cell floor was covered with water. He sighed at the state of his beloved ship.

"Apparently there's a leak," he stated looking at Ella. She'd slumped down at the opposite side and had her elbows resting on her knees, hands supporting her head.

"So, what now?" she asked with a huff.

"Now?" he echoed. "Now we wait." He looked over at her and smirked. "Or we could do something to make the time go by," he suggested smoothly. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Or, or we could talk about how you were ignoring me before," she smiled back. Jack's smirk fell, he'd hopped she'd have forgotten about that.

"I'll go see what's going on," he said as he moved toward the knot-hole in the wood. "I think they're getting ready to fight."

Just as Jack had finished his sentence a cannon ball was fired straight at the ship. He launched himself forward and landed over top Ella.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he yelled angrily as he lifted his head.

"Um, Jack?" Ella said still under him. "Would you mind?"

Jack looked down and smirked as he realized the position they were in. He propped himself up onto his elbows and smirked wider. "I quiet like this, actually."

"You would," she said as she rolled her eyes. Just then, she noticed the door blown wide open. "Jack, the door."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. He hoisted himself up and gave her a hand up too. Just before they left Jack bent down and picked up a flask. It was Gibbs's. He tipped it into his mouth and swore when nothing came out. He tucked it into his belt and led Ella up to the deck.

Once on deck he held her tight, not wanting her to get lost amongst the battle that had ensued. He grabbed a rope and shook of the pirate clinging to it. Wrapping his arms around Ella's waist he swung them over to the _interceptor_.

Gibbs saw them and ran over. "Jack! Ella!"

"Bloody empty," Jack said shoving the flask into him. Ella had already left his side, joining in the fight. He frowned. He hadn't swung her over to safety just for her to go head first into a fight. And when had she learnt to fight anyway?

"Will!" Elizabeth was trying to pry open a door as Ella neared. The door wouldn't budge and Will was running out of air as the ship filled with water. "It's too heavy, Will." Elizabeth shouted trying helplessly to pull it open.

Ella knelt next to her and tried to help. She quickly realized Elizabeth was right, the thing would not move. "Maybe we can find something to pry it open with," she suggested looking around. All of a sudden she felt hands on her.

Before she knew it she and the rest of the crew were tied to the mast of the _Pearl_. Jack was next to her fidgeting with the ropes as he tried to free himself.

"If any o' you even thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel growled. Elizabeth had somehow managed to wiggle out of the ropes and ran at Barbossa.

"Stop it. You've got to stop it," she yelled as she watched the _interceptor_ burn.

"Welcome back Miss! You took advantage of our hospitality last time, now it seems only fair that you return the favor!" He pushed her into the crowed and laughed as the men groped at her.

"Barbossa!" someone shouted. Everyone looked up to see who had said it. It was Will hanging from the sails. Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"She goes free," Will said pointing at Elizabeth. His gun aimed at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" he looked at Will confused.

"She goes free," he repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa smugly told him as he watched curiously.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack pleaded to Will.

"You can't, I can," he yelled as he turned the pistol to himself.

"Like that," Jack said giving up.

"Who are you?" Barbossa questioned.

"No one, no one at all really. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said as he ran up to Barbossa, apparently he had wiggled free.

"My name is William Turner. My father Boostrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins," Will announced.

Ella rolled her eyes at Will. He just couldn't shut up.

"Name your terms, ," Barbossa said slyly.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will said.

"Yes, we know that one, anythin' else?" he asked looking bored.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed. Nor Ella." Will announced, thinking of anything he was forgetting.

"Agreed," he smiled evilly.

~~~

Elizabeth was pushed onto the plank while Barbossa's crew cheered.

"Go on poppet, walk the plank," Pintel said eager to see her jump, or fall. Whichever came first.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard," Will yelled. "You swore they'd go free!"

"You dare impugn me honor, boy? I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where!" Barbossa defended. Ella narrowed her eyes at him. The sly bastard had found a loophole. _Pirate,_ a little voice in her head reminded her.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa said with a cackle. The crew yelled in agreement. "So, I'll be having that dress back before ye go."

Elizabeth gave him a cold glare and started to remove the dress. Once she removed it she threw it at him and stood awkwardly on the plank as the crew whistled and eyed her. She looked from the crew around her to Barbossa, his smug look angered her more.

"Goes with your black heart," she spat at him as he caught it.

He held it close and smiled. "Oh, it's still warm," he noted and threw it into the crowd. Elizabeth looked at Will and Ella, pleading for something to be done.

"Too long," a crew member yelled as he stomped on the plank causing Elizabeth to topple over. There was a loud splash as she hit the water. Ella gasped and looked at Jack, who was standing next to her. He gave her arm a squeeze of reassurance and gave her a tight smile. A crew member grabbed Jack and started to bring him near the plank.

"Ah, ah, ah," Barbossa said, stopping the man who held Jack. "Lady's first," he smiled at Ella and motioned for someone to bring her forward.

"Jack," Ella pleased looking to him. He stood still and looked at her sadly. There was nothing he could do.

"Can ye swim?" Barbossa asked her.

"No," Ella said trying, but failing to hide how scared she was. She'd never been able to learn, her father hadn't had time to teach her and her uncle didn't care. She was shoved onto the plank and swallowed when she saw the water below.

"Well it looks liked ye'll have to learn fast," he said with a cruel laugh.

Ella was about to protest when she was pushed off the plank. She hit the water with a loud smack and quickly started to try to get to the surface. She kicked her legs and out stretched her arms, but she didn't move. When she looked down she saw she was caught up in something. She tried to pull free but couldn't. Something hit her head and she blacked out.

~~~

Jack's eyes widened as he saw Ella fall backwards. He cringed at the sound of her hitting the water. The next thing he knew he was on the plank and Barbossa tossed his pistol over board. He jumped in after it.

He saw Ella tangled up and not moving, her body limply swaying in the sea. Picking up the pistol he put two and two together realized it must have knocked her out. He untangled her and wrapped his arms around her. Once they broke the surface he turned her over, so she was floating on her back as he swam her to shore.


	11. Chapter 11: Rumrunner's Island

**What do you think of this chapter? Or any of them? Let me know in a review!**

Chapter Eleven: Rumrunners Island

Jack dragged Ella up onto the beach, and lay her down on the warm sand. He checked to see if she was breathing, she was. Satisfied that she would be fine he flopped down next to her and closed his eyes. Elizabeth ran over and knelt beside her. She moved some wet hair from Ella's face and watched to see if she was okay.

"What happened?" she said holding Ella's face.

"What do you think happened?" Jack asked sarcastically, his eyes closed. Ella moaned and slowly opened her eyes. At the sound Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief and Jack looked over at her, not bothering to get up.

"Ow," she said rubbing her head.

"Oh, thank god you're alright," Elizabeth breathed hugging her close.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship," Jack said with a frown. He was sitting up and staring at the _Black Pearl_ as it sailed away.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled angry at his inconsideration. Ella let out a laugh and looked over to him, squinting to block out the sun as best she could.

"Sorry, Jack," she said as she sat up and Elizabeth moved to let her. He sighed and looked out to sea. Ella shuffled closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Jack glanced at her and looked back to the sea, ignoring the look Elizabeth gave him before she stormed off.

"Thank you for saving me," Ella mumbled as she kept her gaze on the sparkling water. "Again."

"We should really teach you how to swim," he mused.

She gave a light laugh as Jack smiled down at her. She didn't see it, but she could feel it. They stayed like that for ten or fifteen minutes, sitting on the warm sand, her head on his shoulder. Jack shifted slightly to have her move closer, which she did. He smiled to himself, liking that she did it without protest- or slapping him. He felt her bandage that he'd wrapped the slice on her arm with touch his arm and he remembered how she'd looked fighting. In control, graceful and deadly. He'd been impressed.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he almost whispered.

"Hmm," she said in place of asking what it was.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Well, I taught myself."

"But, where? You said you lived in an orphanage. Last time I checked they didn't have swords to practice with," he said confused.

"I never said that. I said my parents died. I lived with my uncle in London," she explained. Now she'd have to tell him. He was bound to ask about him and there was no point in lying.

"So your uncle taught you?"

"Ha, no," she laughed. "My uncle has no idea I can fight."

Jack stayed quiet waiting for her to go on. She sighed and reluctantly did so.

"My mother died when I was a baby. She was very ill after I was born, I was only several months when she passed. My father raised me as best he could. He had a decent job and wage, so we were fine," she took in a shaky breath and felt Jack's arms tighten around her. "One day, when I was ten, my father was sent to meet a man who the company had ordered a shipment of parts from. They were to meet in another city and load the shipment onto the boat my father was on. The ship he waited for was very late, it turned out they had wrecked and never made it. My father got back onto the ship and while they sailed back they came under attack. Pirates. The crew were killed or taken and the captain and my father hid. They were found eventually and they were both killed," she said as tears began to blur her vision.

"I was notified and taken to an orphanage until they could figure out what to do with me. I had no other family except my uncle. My father had never mentioned him, but because he was indeed my only relative, I was sent to live with him. He didn't want me. In fact, he hated my parents and me. He thought his brother could have been rich and powerful. That my mother had ruined his life for "tricking" him into thinking all he needed was love and family. He saw me as a reminder of that, almost as if I was a product of his brother's downfall. He hated me. And made sure I knew it," her words got more hurt and angry as she went on describing her uncle.

"He kept me locked in my room and wouldn't let me go out. I was homeschooled so I wouldn't have to leave the house. That, of course, meant I didn't get to meet anyone. I had no friends, no contacts with anyone other than the maids and butlers. His house was quiet large, as he has a very high job for the king. He would hold large, fancy balls for all his Nobel "friends", which of course I could never go to," she was now sitting upright drawing patterns with her finger in the sand, Jack watched as she spoke.

"One time, my uncle was out on a business trip for a few days, and I was bored. The lock on my door was open because the maids and butlers had agreed amongst themselves that when my uncle was on business trips, they'd let me out. And just lock me back in before he came back. I was so grateful to them. I would explore the house on those occasions. There were many rooms and wings I had never been in, so I would sneak in to see them. Most of them were quiet boring. Empty or only a few pieces of covered furniture. Then, one day I went into a wing I had never been in, on the top floor. There was only one room. I was about twelve, so I'd gotten used to living there, and I wasn't as nervous as I was when I was younger and explored. The feeling was replaced with excitement, and when I found that room I just knew it hid something. The door was locked though, so I had to use a master key I had stolen from my uncle's desk. Inside the room was a fully equipped fighting center. There were hundreds of swords, and dummies to practice on. There were even a few guns and bows. I decided to learn. It didn't seem if anyone had used the room in years, so I thought he'd never notice. Which he didn't. I practiced every chance I got," she said excited as she remembered the fun she would have.

"As I got older, I started to change, naturally. Suddenly I wasn't this little annoying girl. I was a 'beautiful' young lady that he could show off. I gave up fighting him and just did what he said. My uncle took it like he finally got threw to me. He finally broke me. He started making me have etiquette lessons and piano after that. So he could have me dressed up at his parties and I'd look and act perfect while I played for his guests," she said. "He took pride in my transformation. I was his shiny prize that did exactly what he said when he said it."

Jack looked at her sadly, but she didn't look up. She hadn't told anyone this, and it felt good to tell someone. He let her continue.

"He didn't know that with the new freedom I earned, I got bolder and bolder in exploring that house. I still couldn't go outside though. I had to sneak out disguised," she said laughing at the memory of the first time she'd done so.

"He's on a business trip now. Three years long. I don't know where, but I don't really care. Governor Swann was kind enough to take me in while he traveled. My uncle was nicer to me before I left, I'm not sure if it's because he wanted me not to embarrass him, or that he actually might miss me deep down inside. Probably the former," she sighed as she looked up at Jack.

Jack looked back and said nothing. Before she could say anything else Elizabeth came storming up to them.

"It's not very big, is it?" he said as Elizabeth huffed.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," she said standing ready, as if she expected him to whip his pistol out and do it. Ella couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled at her and got up. "Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship," Elizabeth accused.

"We could use a ship," Ella pointed out, only to receive a glare from Elizabeth and a smirk from Jack.

"The fact is, I was not going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship. Because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now, no one has, thanks to _bloody stupid Will!_" Jack yelled as Elizabeth realized he was right.

"Oh," she said sheepishly.

"_Oh_," Jack mocked.

"He still risked his life to save ourse," she reminded him. Jack rolled his eyes and walking past her.

"Hah," he laughed.

"We have to do something to rescue him."

"Off you go then!" he shooed. "Let me know how that turns out."

"But you were marooned on this island before, so we can escape the same way you did last time!"

"To what point and purpose Missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice..." he glanced down. "Unlikely. Young Mr. Turner will be dead before you can reach him." He knocked on a tree and changed direction slightly.

"But your Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

"I think you have a fan," Ella smirked. He ignored them both as he jumped up and down on the sand. "How _did_ you escape the last time?" she asked curiously.

Jack sighed and looked at her. Of all the people who had to ask, and who could actually get the truth from him, it had to be her. He didn't want to disappoint her, but the curious look on her face forced the honest answer out. He looked at Elizabeth and huffed angrily that she had brought it up.

"Last time? I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time, Rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off," he told them, avoiding Ella's eyes. He opened a secret door and descended down into the darkness. "From the looks of things, they've been long out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," Jack yelled up as he grabbed some bottles. He climbed back up, bottles in hand. He smiled at Ella, but it soon dropped when he saw the disappointment in her eyes. He cursed Elizabeth for forcing him to cause it.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the _infamous_ Captain Jack Sparrow? You spend three days, laying on the beach, drinking rum?" Elizabeth said upset.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," he said sarcastically as he tossed her a bottle. He walked over to Ella and handed her a bottle. She took it wearily and watched as he took a swig of his. She never did get to try any rum on the ship over.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" Elizabeth asked. He turned and glared at her before dropping the other bottles on the sand.

"Truth?" he asked in the same sarcastic tone. He rolled his sleeves up revealing the "P" brand, tattoo, and large scar. He rolled up his other sleeves to show a criss-cross scar taking up his entire forearm. They looked painful. He pulled his shirt to the side and revealed two bullet wounds. Both were so close to his heart, too close. Ella looked away quickly, not wanting to think of the pain he must have been in. "No truth at all."

He looked at Ella and saw the pained expression in her eyes. He reached out and pulled her down with him as he sat. She scooted closer to him and looked up.

"We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye out for passing ships and our chances will..." he trailed off and took a drink of his rum. Ella looked at hers and back at Jack. His eyes were on the sea but she could tell his mind was far away.

"What about Will? We have to do something," Elizabeth persisted. She chose to ignore that Ella had rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack held up a finger and nodded. "You're absolutely right," he said as he rolled the bottle he was drinking to her feet. Elizabeth looked down at it while Jack grabbed another bottle beside him. "Here's luck to you William Turner." He took another swig of rum.

Ella raised her bottle and took gulp of it like she had seen Jack do so many times. She coughed and sputtered, causing Jack to chuckle at her in amusement. _Okay, so it's a bit strong_. She put the bottle down and stared at the sand to hide the pink on her cheeks. Elizabeth gave up and sat down beside Ella.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" she mumbled to herself before taking a drink. _She didn't even cough._ Ella eyed her bottle, wondering if she should try again.

"What was that, Elizabeth?" Jack asked turning towards her. While he waited for her to explain, Ella took another sip of her rum, managing this time to only cough slightly. She grinned up at Jack, who gave her a congratulatory smile in response.

"It's miss Swann," Elizabeth corrected him. Ella rolled her eyes at her and played with her rum, swirling it around. Jack faced the water again with a dramatic _excuse-me_ gesture with his hands. Ella smirked at him.

"Nothing, just a song I learned as a child," she told him. "When I actually though it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it," Jack said. Ella lifted her head to nod in encouragement. Elizabeth glared at her with a look that said _don't encourage him._

"No."

"Come on, we've got the time," Ella said with a mischievous smile.

"Let's have it," Jack agreed. The two of them looked expectantly at her.

"No," Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"Please," Ella whined, pouting. Jack smiled at her and waited for Elizabeth, who sighed in return.

"I'd have to have a lot more to drink," she told them. Ella offered her rum, Elizabeth didn't take it. Jack almost did.

"How much more," he asked, his bottle going to his lips. Ella saw the consideration in Elizabeth's eyes and smiled.

Before long they were dancing around a fire Jack had built, and all drunk or close to it.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho," Elizabeth and Jack sang.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Elizabeth yelled as she swung Ella around in her arms.

"Yo ho, yo ho, it's a pirate's life for me!" Ella sang back as she was transferred to Jack's arms.

"I _LOVE_ this song!" Jack proclaimed as he caught a slightly tipsy Ella. He was obviously more than tipsy because the moment after he caught her they both fell backwards onto the sand. "Really bad eggs!" he yelled out as they hit the sand. He sat up and took another gulp of rum as Ella crawled closer and leaned into him, his arms wrapping around her automatically.

"When I get the _Black Pearl _back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" he decided as he looked to Ella who gave him a nod in agreement at his grand idea. She took a swig of her bottle and it went down easily, warming her throat. _Why didn't I drink before?_

"You'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main," Elizabeth shouted as she walked over to them.

"Not just the Spanish Main. The whole ocean," Ella slurred with a giggle.

"The whole world," he corrected as he placed a hand on Ella's thigh. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl_ really, is...is _freedom_," he said drunkenly with a longing look in his eyes.

Elizabeth looked over and noticed where Jack's hand was, and realized the position the two were in. She thought quickly. The last thing she was going to do was let poor Ella fall under his charm.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," she said as she rested her head on his other shoulder.

He raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Oh, yes... but the company is infinitely than last time," he said to Elizabeth. Just them Ella shifted sleepily in his arms, not paying attention to the conversation. He looked down at her as she glanced up at him sleepily through thick lashes. He smiled at her and moved his hand up and down on her thigh, causing her to close her eyes and relax into his touch. "And the scenery has definitely improved."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and decided to try a distraction.

"Mr. Sparrow! I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

Jack looked at her confused, until she handed him another bottle and took a drink of her own. He took it, happily ignoring the little alarm going off in the back of his mind.

"I propose a toast!" Elizabeth yelled before the bottle touched his lip. Her obnoxiously loud announcement caused the sleeping Ella in Jack's arms to stir before cuddling closer into Jack. "To freedom," Elizabeth said quickly to keep Jack's concentration on her, and not Ella.

"To the _Black Pearl_," Jack smiled before he gulped down the rest if his rum and passed out, Ella going with him as his back hit the sand.


	12. Chapter 12: A Rescue and the Truth

**I really love hearing from you guys. So please review.**

Chapter Twelve: A Rescue and the Truth

Jack slowly woke up as the sun made it too bright to sleep. As he regained consciousness and his senses started waking up one by one. He felt something on top of him and opened an eye cautiously. He grinned as he realized who it was. Ella was still splayed on top of him with her head on his chest. He went to brush a piece of her hair back when his sense of smell came rushing back at him with urgency.

_Rum. __**Burning**__ rum._

His eyes went wide in realization and he shot up right, rolling a rudely awakened Ella onto the sand.

"Ow," she groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked over and saw him rushing towards the trees. There was a large smoke signal coming from them and the air had a funny burning smell. She got up and started walking over to Jack and Elizabeth, who were arguing.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels," Elizabeth was telling Jack, who was standing there livid. "Two - That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me - do you really think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?" Elizabeth asked as she threw another few bottles into the fire.

"But why is the rum gone?" he said desperately.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a 'weather eye open' and you will see white sails on that horizon!" Elizabeth said determined. She plopped herself down on the sand and waited.

Jack took his gun out and held it pointing at her for a moment, shaking in frustration, as he thought about it. He let out an angry yell and shoved it back into his belt as he stormed off muttering under his breath.

Ella sighed and went to run after Jack, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Let him go, Ella," Elizabeth told her. "Just let him cool down and mourn his _precious_ rum."

"But, but-"

"No, Ella. You can't keep running after him."

"What? What do you mean by that?" she asked crossing her arms defensively. Elizabeth sighed and walked up to her.

"As charming as Jack Sparrow is, he is still a pirate and you need to let him be," Elizabeth said as she tried to reach for her. Ella pulled back and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you insinuating that I have feelings for Jack?"

"You fell asleep in his arms. I've seen the way you look at him. And it will just end with you getting a broken heart," Elizabeth said softly.

"I fell asleep because I was _drunk_," Ella spat back, choosing to ignore the later reason she gave. "And what business do you have regarding me and Jack anyways."

"You are my responsibility," Elizabeth said simply.

Ella looked at her shocked. "Says who?"

"My father. Your uncle sent you to Port Royal so you could get used to it before the wedding and my father told me to look after you until then. So I am."

Ella's eyes went wide and her mouth opened but nothing came out. Elizabeth looked at her confused, and then she realized.

"Oh, god. Y-you didn't know," she stuttered as she saw the confirmation in Ella's shocked expression. "I'm so sorry, I thought you knew. I mean why wouldn't you! Oh, god." Elizabeth put her head in her hands as she thought about how Ella must feel.

Ella gulped, eyes starting to blur as things started to click in her head. She turned and started running, leaving Elizabeth by the fire. She kept running as the tears started flowing. She couldn't see where she was going but she didn't care, she just kept running. Elizabeth's words repeated endlessly in her head. Ella's memory threw up every hint that was there, but she didn't see. The conversation with Elizabeth before the Commodore's promotion- _He wants to talk to me about a certain marriage_. At the time Ella had assumed it was Elizabeth he was going to ask to marry. She cried harder, angry with herself for not seeing it before. All of a sudden she ran into something, or someone.

~~~

Jack had turned when he heard footsteps. He saw Ella running towards him from a distance and thought she'd come to calm him down. _Calm me down, not bloody likely._ _She's probably in on it._ He stopped and watched her come closer, already planning what to yell. That was before he saw the tears. She had ran right into him. He stood there awkwardly as she clung to him.

_Captain Jack Sparrow does not deal with crying women._

But apparently this one was an exception. He held onto her as she let out ragged sobs and incoherent explanations. Her legs gave out on her after her she stopped trying to talk. He carefully helped her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. It took a bit of time, but eventually she calmed down. He sat beside her as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he thought she was able to talk. She shook her head and looked at him with eyes red.

"I know why my uncle was so nice to me now. And why he organized for me to come to Port Royal in the first place. And why the Commodore looked so confused when he saw me leaving with you and Will," she said as she looked down to the ground.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was, _am_, a business deal," she said simply. He looked at her questioningly. "My uncle could have easily handed me off to someone in England. But he didn't. Why? He sent me to Port Royal, where there just so happened to be a man who was to be promoted to Commodore the very next day after I arrived. A man, who now has some power, where my uncle has none. A man who will be important in a place my uncle has been trying to get influence in for years." Ella looked at a still confused Jack. "Don't you get it? I am to marry the Commodore," she said as hot fresh tears streaked her cheeks. Jack's eyes went wide. He pulled her closer and held her for a few minutes more.

"You don't have to get married," he said quietly.

"What?" Ella said looking up at him.

Jack gulped. "You don't have to go through with it."

"How?"

"You can come with me. On the _Pearl_." Jack smiled, hoping she'd say yes.

"Jack, I can't do that." Ella said as she wiped away the tears.

"Why not?"

"I, I just can't," she looked up at Jack and he looked back at her. They watched each other for a while before Jack broke the silence.

"Can too," he said childishly, making Ella laugh.

He smiled and looked out to the horizon. His smile dropped at the sight of a ship with white sails coming towards them.

"They'll be no living with her after this."

~~~

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth screamed over the chaos. Ella stood next to Jack as Elizabeth fought to save Will.

"No, you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates," the Governor stated. Elizabeth ran after them.

"Then we condemn him to death!" she yelled out. The Governor sighed and turned to his daughter.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy," he said, not looking at Elizabeth anymore. She looked at her father in disbelief, and then to Jack for help.

Ella was hiding behind Jack. As soon as they had boarded she was right next to him, or Elizabeth. When the Commodore walked over to the three of them she hid behind Jack. Elizabeth noticed her tense up and walked across the deck to get the Commodore to follow, and stay away from Ella.

"He did it to prevent anything from happening to _me_. To save _me_!" she shouted at the Commodore who was walking towards Jack and Ella.

"But still, even in that perspective of the current situation, it would be far too dangerous for you two, or any of these fine gentlemen aboard this ship," her father argued. She gave an exasperated sigh as she realized how stubborn he was planning on being.

"If I may be so bold to interject my professional opinion," Jack piped up. Ella stiffened and gripped the back of his coat. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It is very unlikely she will make good time. Think about it." The Commodore stood in thought for a moment. Jack moved forward but was quickly pulled back by Ella. He would have to do his persuasion from where he was. "The _Black Pearl_. The last _real_ pirate ship in the Caribbean, mate, how can you pass that up?"

The Commodore thought about it, considering his options. He looked at Jack's smile and smirked. He would not be tricked so easily. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

Ella looked up to the helm and saw the terrified look in Elizabeth's eyes. It broke her heart to know how scared she was of the thought of Will dying. She gathered her courage and forced herself to speak. "Commodore, I beg of you, please do this...for me," she said as loud as she could muster.

Everyone but Elizabeth and Jack looked around confused, trying to find the owner of the voice. Jack watched as Ella pushed herself forward into the Commodore's view.

"As a wedding gift," she said, surprised at how steady it came out.

The Commodore stood there shocked and the Governor confused as to why she would ask for such an odd gift. Elizabeth started at her, mouth open and filled with guilt. Jack looked at her shocked, horrified, and slightly jealous.

"Arabella, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" the Governor asked happily. He didn't think she had been asked yet. He realized Elizabeth must have told her, and gave his daughter a disapproving glance.

"I am." Ella gained strength as she replied.

"No!" Jack yelled quickly as he heard it. His hand slapped over his mouth as everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Sparrow?" the Commodore asked as he stared at Jack.

"Captain," Ella whispered. All her strength had vanished as soon as she heard his voice. Jack shook his head, his hand still over his mouth. He averted his gaze and stepped back, allowing irons to be placed on him. The Commodore walked over to him.

"You will accompany these fine men to the helm with a bearing to Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of this voyage contemplating all possible meaning of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" the Commodore said smugly.

"Inescapably clear," Jack said before he was led up to the helm. The Commodore walked over to his fiancé with a smile.

"Now, Miss Andrews, if you would follow one of my men, they will take you to my cabin," he said as he gestured to one of the sailors. Overhearing this, Jack turned back and glared at the back of the Commodores head. Ella looked at him pleading for him to behave. The last thing they needed was for him to give the Commodore another reason to lock him up.

"Certainly," Ella gave a tight smile and followed the guard. Elizabeth was waiting by the door to the cabin and gave Ella a thankful smile. When they were in the cabin Ella let out a shaky breath before she was enveloped into a hug by Elizabeth.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered.

"I couldn't just let Will die," Ella said as she pulled back from the hug.

"I know, but you..." Elizabeth trailed.

"It would have happened anyway. At least this way, there was some good to come out of it." Elizabeth nodded and sat on a chair as she thought about the past few days. Ella looked around and suddenly realized why they were put in the cabin. "They aren't planning on letting us out until we're back in Port Royal, are they?" Ella said, though she knew she was right. Elizabeth nodded and put her head in her hands. Ella looked around and tried to think. She smiled looking over to the bed.

"What?" Elizabeth asked seeing the mischievous smile.

"I'm thinking like Jack," Ella answered simply. She walked over to the bed and ripped off the sheets. Elizabeth caught on and tore down the curtains.

"I think Jack would be proud." Elizabeth laughed and started to tie the materials together.

Before long they had a rather long make-do rope. Elizabeth tied it to a piece of furniture and threw the other end out the window. Ella smiled at their work. A knock came and the two shared a glance.

"Girls?" the Governor called from the other side of the door. "Elizabeth? Arabella?" he tried again when he received no answer. He sighed and decided to just carry on with what he came to say. Elizabeth started to climb out the window.

"What are you doing?" Ella whispered.

"We have to go NOW! If we wait, he might come in and see us," Elizabeth whispered back. Ella looked over to the door, feeling bad for the Governor. "He'll be fine, come on!"

Ella climbed out after Elizabeth. Once they were in the boat they started rowing slowly as to not alert anyone. Once they arrived at the _Pearl_ they started climbing. Elizabeth got on deck first, giving Ella a hand. They sneaked down to the cells and found Gibbs and the rest of the crew locked up. While Elizabeth looked around for something to pry the door opened, Ella walked up to the cell swinging a ring with keys on it.

"Where'd you get that?" Elizabeth said as she heard Ella trying a key in the lock.

"Took it from off the wall back there," Ella said as she tried a different one.

"Oh," Elizabeth said as she joined her.

"Ella, Elizabeth, are we glad to see you!" Gibbs said as Ella found the right key and the door swung open.

"Come on, there is no time to loose. Will is still in danger and we have to save him," Elizabeth announced as she made her way on deck. They went over to a long boat and Elizabeth and Ella grabbed on to it. "Come on! Heave!" Ella pulled with everything she had, but nothing budged. Elizabeth turned around and glared at the crew. "Please! We need your help!"

"Any port in the storm!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_," Gibbs said apologetically as he avoided Elizabeth's glare.

"Jack owes us a ship!" a crew member exclaimed.

"You're right, but not this ship. This is _his_. You know how much it means to him," Ella yelled.

"And there's the code to consider," Gibbs said reasoning with his conscious.

"The code?" Elizabeth said with disbelief and anger. "You're pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules!" she yelled in anger.

"They're more like guidelines anyway," Ella added.

Elizabeth huffed and gave up on them when no one moved. Ella looked at them angrily first. They seemed to all avoid her glare, which was too much like looking into a hurricane. When she realized they were all too coward, her look changed to painful disappointment. Elizabeth and her got the boat ready themselves and went on their own to save Will. As they rowed Elizabeth looked back to the _Pearl_.

"Bloody pirates."


	13. Chapter 13: Last Shot and Jail

**Getting to the end now. What do you think so far? Tell me in a review!**

Chapter Thirteen: Last Shot and Jail

Ella and Elizabeth arrived just in time to see Will be attacked by one of Barbossa's men. Elizabeth charged right in, grabbing something to hit the pirate with.

"You like pain?" she asked just before she slammed the object into his head. "Try wearing a corset."

Ella looked around and quickly caught sight of Jack, who was fighting Barbossa. She watched him for a moment. His movements were calculated and controlled. He didn't attack, he let Barbossa tire himself out. He elegantly dodged and blocked every move he made and only took the offensive when he had a clear and clean opportunity. Ella watched in awe as Barbossa fell back from a blow. Her show was interrupted when she heard a yell from Elizabeth warning her.

She turned around just in time to dodge one of Barbossa's men's swords from slicing her open. She let out a girlish scream despite herself. The pirate sneered at her and attacked again. This time she was ready and effortlessly blocked it. She fought him for a few minutes until he did one fatal mistake and Ella knocked his sword from his hand and gave him a hard kick, causing him to go flying backwards.

Ella turned around and saw Barbossa plunge his sword into Jack. She gasped, not sure if she could scream. Jack didn't bleed though, he didn't seem to be affected, in fact, he just looked annoyed. Barbossa tore his sword out of him and Jack ran. He pivoted and blocked an attack, but the force of it knocked him back into the moonlight. Ella tilted her head as she looked at skeleton Jack.

"That's disturbing," she commented as Jack fought in the moonlight. Barbossa soon caught him and the two skeletons were clashing swords.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked as she watched them.

"At the moment?" Will said with a shrug as he watched.

Elizabeth and him went back into the fight as Ella watched Jack transform back to normal. She followed Barbossa as he ran after Jack. There was an explosion behind her and she looked to her left to see Will and Elizabeth running to the treasure. Jack noticed them too and sliced his hand before tossing the coin to Will. Barbossa had enough and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Ella. With an evil smile he cocked it back.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the it. She looked at Jack, who had an expression she had never seen. She looked back at Barbossa and saw the evil smile he had as he turned to Jack.

"Now what Jack?" Barbossa sneered.

Jack said nothing, he was too scared. Something he didn't think would ever happen, especially when it wasn't him on the other end of the gun.

"No witty words left Sparra? Nothing?" Barbossa taunted. Then he noticed the terrified look on his former Captain's face, the pure fear in his eyes. "Oh, Jack," he said as he realized. He turned and looked at Ella, who was looking at Jack.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," he shook his head. "I hate to do this to ye Jack." He looked over his shoulder at Jack, who looked at back at him, almost begging. "She really must be special." He turned back to Ella and gave her a wicked smile.

A shot rang out in the cave. Ella closed her eyes, readying for the pain. She waited, but it never arrived. She opened her eyes carefully. When she did, she saw an amused Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol. And now you waste your shot," he shouted with a cackle. Jack stood there with a smoking pistol and a deadly, merciless eyes.

"He didn't waste it!" Will yelled out. He was standing by the treasure with blood dripping down his hand.

Barbossa looked back at Jack and confusion covered his face. He looked down at the oozing blood coming from his chest. He saw Jack watch him, no regret. He smiled finally feeling something. "I feel..." his eyebrows raised in realization. "Cold." He dropped down dead.

"Jack?" Ella whispered hoarsely. He looked up, his eyes instantly softening. He walked over to Ella and stood silently. She glanced over to Barbossa's dead body and gulped, she had been so close to the same fate. "I guess this is a record. You've saved me once again," she said smiling at Jack.

He looked at her and relaxed , realizing everything was okay. He picked up some jewelry and placed it on himself, which made Ella giggle. She bent down and picked up a crown. Taking off his hat off and putting it on her head as she placed the crown on his. He smirked at the sight of her in his hat.

"You look good in my hat," he commented with a smirk. Ella posed with her hands on her hips, chest out, head tilted up. Jack laughed before looked around. He held up a finger telling her to wait there. He ran off and came back shortly after routing around, hiding something behind his back.

"Close your eyes," he told her. She complied. He placed a necklace on her, letting his hand hover on her neck. He walked back around and smiled at how his gift looked on her. "Open," he whispered.

She did and looked down to see a silvery black necklace. There was a pendant dangling from it, a sparrow etched into it with gold. She smiled and let out a light laugh, peering up at Jack.

"It's beautiful," she said fingering it. "Now, I have my own sparrow."

Jack closed the distance between them as he wrapped an arm around her waist. His other hand coming up and cupping her face. He looked her in the eyes before leaning in. Ella's breath caught as she leaned forward to meet Jack.

Their lips met and Ella was surprised at how soft and gentle his were. She had to stop herself from smiling when she realized he _did_ taste of rum. She pushed herself up higher onto her toes, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Jack smirked at her attempt and depend it himself. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck in response.

"Ahem," Will cleared his throat.

Ella reluctantly began to pull back, only to have Jack's arm tighten around her, keeping her in place. He kissed her more, ignoring Will.

"Ahem," Elizabeth coughed this time next to Will.

Jack waved his hand at them, trying to shoo them away as he kept kissing Ella, who started laughing at his behavior. She pulled back and looked at Elizabeth and Will. They were standing next to each other, Will slightly confused and amused, Elizabeth giving her a knowing look, which caused Ella to blush and bury her head in Jack's chest. He smirked and looked at Elizabeth and Will.

"Shall we?" he asked as he gestured towards the exit of the cave.

They walked back to the long boat and Ella sat next to Jack. She leaned her head on his shoulder as Will rowed. Jack spotted the _Pearl_ and smiled, until he saw the direction it was going.

"Umm, Jack?" Elizabeth started as she looked apologetically at him.

"They've done what's right by them, can't expect more than that," he said sadly. Ella peered up at him and shuffled closer, relaxing more when Jack's arm came around her. The crown on his head fell forward and she pushed it back in place.

~~~

"But he saved my life!" Ella yelled at the Commodore. She was still engaged to him, and there was nothing she could do about that. But she'd be damned if she wouldn't try everything and anything to save Jack.

"Which would not have been in danger in the first place if he would have been locked up, or better yet, _dead_," the Commodore said calmly.

Ella narrowed her eyes at him and walked up to him, her face inches from his. "He is a better man than you are. You use your title to hide behind and control everyone. You aren't half the man he is, and you should know that I may marry you, but I will never love you, respect you, or even like you," she seethed at him.

She stormed out of the room and down the large stair case. She shoved past the guards standing outside and ignored their calls. She ran down to the docks and sat swaying her feet above the water. Her mind was a jumbled mess. She was so angry, and hurt, and confused.

How could they sentence Jack to hang after all he did for her? Why was this world she lived in so unfair? Why was she being forced to marry a man she hardly knew, and didn't love? Why did she hurt so much when she thought about Jack's hanging?

She stared down at the water and watched the little rings expand as tears dropped into it. She watched and let her mind go blank. Her body began to feel numb and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She looked up at the horizon and closed her eyes to keep the tears from flowing. She wiped her eyes and glanced back down to the water catching a glimpse of her necklace's reflection. Bringing a hand to it, she traced over the sparrow and she knew what she had to do. She got up and headed for the jail.

"Miss you can't go down there," a guard said as she went to descend the stairs to the cells.

"Why not?" she asked.

"There is a very dangerous pirate, rather infamous actually. Jack Sparrow. Wouldn't want you to get hurt or nothin'," the guard explained.

"It's Captain. And I'll be fine," Ella said as she pushed him out of her way and walked down the stairs.

"But miss!" the guard called out.

Ella ignored him and continued down. She looked at the cells and spotted Jack. He was in the same position he was in when she'd came with Will to break him out.

"Comfy?" she asked as she approached.

Jack lifted his head at the sound of her voice, smirking. "Couldn't get enough, eh?" he asked in the same way he had last time. She laughed and knelt down.

"I just wanted to see you," she said smiling at him.

"To say goodbye."

"No, not goodbye," she said sad at the thought. "To tell you I'm not giving up, so you can't either."

"Me? Give up?" he scoffed, offended. "I'm-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," she finished for him.

He grinned at her and came close to the bars. He looked her up and down and saw the necklace. He reached out for it, surprised she still wore it around the Commodore. Jack's face changed as he remembered that she was still engaged. He looked at her sadly.

"You know I can't come with you," she said sadly as she put her hand over his.

"I know," he answered forcing a smile.

"Jack, I- "

"Arabella!" She was cut off by the Commodore rushing down the steps towards her. Ella closed her eyes in annoyance. "Arabella, you can't run off like that."

"She can do as she wants," Jack said icily.

"Mr. Sparrow." the Commodore said as if he just realized he was there.

"Commodore, I was just saying... goodbye," she said as she looked at Jack.

"Oh really, we are to be married in a month would you call me James, please." he said exasperated.

"Well then,_ James_, I was just visiting Jack. That is all," she said as calmly as she could. "Now, I think I deserve five minutes to say goodbye," she told him as she waited for him to leave. "_Alone_."

"Very well then. _Five_ minutes." James turned and walked up the stairs.

Ella waited to make sure he was completely gone and she knelt back down next to Jack. He moved closer to the bars of the cell and reached out to move one of her notorious curls. He kept his hand on her cheek and guided her toward him. She leaned in and kissed him. It was a brief, gentle kiss that ended far too quickly.

"You better go," he said softly, his lips still touching hers.

"I don't want to," she replied before she kissed him again.

Their five minutes were up far too quickly and they said a reluctant goodbye. James led Arabella away, giving Jack a dirty look before leaving. Ella looked quickly over her shoulder at Jack before being pulled away faster after being caught.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hanging

**Second to last chapter! Tell me what you think. Review, review, review!**

Chapter Fourteen: the Hanging

Ella woke up to sunlight streaming into her room uninvited. She opened her eyes and saw Nancy rushing around her room. As soon as she'd gotten back to Port Royal Nancy had been running about, fussing over her. Ella had felt so guilty that she didn't protest.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Nancy said seeing Ella sit up. "Here, put this on. It goes lovely with your hair." She draped a new dress over the edge of the bed and went out the door to fetch something.

Ella sighed and got up. Today was Jack's hanging, or escape, depending how much you knew. She picked up the dress and brought it up to herself. She admired it, it was indeed beautiful. She'd gotten it especially for today…and for Jack. Nancy came in and helped her get it on, when it was tied Ella looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress was rose pink with cream embroidery lacing the sides of it. The large shall collar that exposed her tan shoulders was also intricately embroidered. The close fitted bodice came to a point at the waste and then fell away into a sumptuous purple skirt overlaid with a voile of delicate lace.

Ella smiled at her reflection, she felt gorgeous. Nancy sighed from behind her and commented on how beautiful the dress was. She motioned for Ella to sit at the vanity so she could do her hair. She pulled the wavy black locks back and up into an elegant bun with a tight braid that came from the side and wrapped around it. She let those few curls fall loosely and frame her face, and stepped back.

"Oh, Arabella," she said as she looked at the girl. Ella smiled up at her before she bent down to put her cream heels on. Nancy stopped her and knelt down. She slid the shoes on her feet and got back up. "There. Now you're ready."

"Not yet," Ella said as she picked up her sparrow necklace. Nancy smiled sadly at it and took it from her. Ella looked at her questioningly, thinking she wouldn't let her wear it. Nancy hadn't understood her friendship with Jack, and did not think the necklace was appropriate for an engaged woman to wear. But today she set that aside. Although she may not understand, she knew how important this pirate was, and she knew how much Arabella hurt. She placed the necklace around Arabella's neck and smiled when she saw the thankful look in the girl's eyes.

"Now, you're perfect," she said.

~~~

Ella stood next to James as they waited in a shaded area for the hanging to start. She kept her eyes straight ahead, ignoring the looks she was getting from James and some other men. Her dress was gorgeous and she loved it, but she hadn't thought about the reactions of the men around her. They ogled the form fitting dress that hugged her body, and emphasized her bust. Ella rolled her eyes and had to stop herself from doing it again when she thought of what she would do to them if they were in anywhere else and she had a cutlass.

Just then a chained Jack was led out by four guards. Ella laughed quietly, they really didn't want him to get away. James gave her a disapproving glare, which she ignored. Jack looked out to the crowd, searching the faces.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known to you," the king's counselor started reading off the commission from a parchment.

"Captain. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Ella said annoyed. James ignored her and kept his eyes on Jack.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England," the man rattled off Jack's crimes as Jack himself stood by smirking as he caught sight of Ella and saw the smile on her face. Even he thought that one was funny.

Ella gave him a small wave, ignoring the look James gave her. She saw Will weaving through the crowd towards them. When he reached them Elizabeth looked at him, being sure not to show any emotions.

"Governor," Will acknowledged. "Commodore," he said respectively. "Arabella," he smiled. "Elizabeth," he said watching her intently. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you," he said to her. "I love you." He turned and walked back into the crowd, leaving a very happily surprised Elizabeth behind. Ella smiled at her and gave her an _I told you so_ look.

Will weaved through the crowd, pushing people aside and yelling at them to move. James quickly realized what was happening and walked forward as he called for marines. Ell turned to Elizabeth, who had no idea of the plan. She leaned in close catching her attention.

"Faint," she whispered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"_Faint_," Ella whispered louder. "_Do it_." Elizabeth caught on and stumbled backwards.

"Oh, my. I can't breathe," she announced dramatically, 'passing out'. James and the Governor ran to her side along with a few other men.

The executioner had placed the noose around Jack's head, and the king's counselor had finished reading off the crimes Jack was found guilty of. Will had made it to the front of the crowd, but the commotion he caused had everyone distracted. Jack looked over at him, but the executioner pulled the lever and he dropped. Will leapt into action, throwing his sword at the perfect moment, almost as if it had been practiced. Jack dropped onto it. He struggled to balance, the rope spinning him around. Will jumped up onto the platform and fought as Jack dangled helplessly. He cut the rope and Jack dropped down onto the ground, using the sword he was balanced on to slice the ropes tying his hands.

Soon they both had swords and were fighting back to back. Ella watched and tried to join them but was quickly pulled back by James's tight grip on her arm. She tried to find them again in the crowd but they were surrounded by navy guards. Ella had had enough and ripped her arm from James's grip. She took a sword off of one of the men around Elizabeth and ran into the crowd.

She dodged swords and blocked attacks from all sides. She ran across the courtyard and spotted Jack and Will the other side. With men coming after her she ran towards the platform Jack was standing on moments before and swung herself using the broken noose over a group of navy men and landed in the middle of Will and Jack.

"Can't let you have all the fun," she said as she saw Will about to protest her joining the fight.

"About time," Jack said as he blocked another navy man's sword.

Ella fought back some men as Will did the same. Jack blocked all the men's moves with ease and seemed to be enjoying himself. He kicked one back and looked lover at Ella.

"I like the dress," he said as he blocked another attack and shoved the man back. He plunged his sword into another that had caught Ella by surprise as he pulled her in tightly. He glanced down and looked her over quickly, admiring the way it fit her. "I _really_ like the dress."

"Jack, not now!" she said as she fought off another naval guard. She and Jack used a rope to trip up some of the men as they ran. She tossed her end of it to Will as she blocked someone's sword.

Jack and Will pulled the rope taunt and smacked two marines' heads on the column. Ella joined them behind it and Will looked at her. "Nice dress," he said before he blocked a sword from slicing his cheek.

"Thanks," Ella smiled as she kicked away another man, they never seemed to stop coming.

"You didn't thank me!" Jack said offended. All of a sudden they were surrounded. Guns trained on them, they sheathed their swords. Commodore Norrington made his way through the crowd slowly.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," he said to the three. He looked at Ella and lowered his voice. "We will discuss this later," he warned her. Jack narrowed his eyes at him and watched Ella do the same.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you two clemency," the Governor said stepping forward. Ella and Will looked at each other. Will was the real one in danger, Ella knew they wouldn't do anything to her, especially because her uncle had promised her to James. "And this is how you thank me?" he continued. "Throwing your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Ella added as she looked the Governor in the eyes. She could feel Jack's eyes on her and she just knew he was smirking at her too. She'd never hear the end of this. "If all we achieved here is that the hangman would have earned three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it."

"At least our conscious will be clear," Will added in agreement.

James walked up to Will and placed a sword at his throat. His eyes narrowed and he spoke his next words warningly, almost as if he dared him to do something. "You have forgotten your place, Mr. Turner."

"And you should know yours, James." Ella said stepping up to him, her own sword out and pointed straight at his neck. The guards around them held their guns more intently than they had moments ago, though this time they were all aimed at Ella. Seeing this Jack got his sword out and pointed it at the Commodore's neck as well.

"My place is right here, between you and them," Will said as he looked the Commodore in the eyes calmly. Elizabeth decided it was time to do something and she stepped up, taking Will's arm.

"As is mine," she said standing strong.

"Elizabeth?" the Governor asked as he saw his daughter's defiance. When he realized that this was where his daughter's heart lay, he was proud. Proud that she was so strong, that she was willing to fight for those she loved and what she believed in. He was proud of the woman she had become, and knew her mother would be to. He looked at the guns trained on all four of them. "Lower your weapons," he ordered the men. "For god's sake, put them down!" he yelled when they hesitated.

The men lowered their guns, but kept them out, by their sides. James looked at Elizabeth and back at Will. He reluctantly lowered his sword, which in turn caused Jack and Ella to lower theirs. Just as they did so, he grabbed Ella's arm. Before he could do anything Jack's hand griped his shoulder tightly, causing him to look at the pirate.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," Jack threatened harshly.

James let her go and backed up, eyes on Jack.

"Jack," Ella said as she looked up onto the top of the battlement. Sitting there was a parrot, a parrot that looked awfully like Cotton's. Jack followed her gaze and smiled.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack told everyone. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" He moved towards the Governor as he spoke, making wide gestures. "Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" He shot a short warning glare towards the Commodore before he took Ella by the arm and pulled her back with him as he backed towards the edge of the battlement.

Jack stopped in front of Elizabeth and gave her a sad look. "It never would've worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." He moved to Will and struggled to come up with something until he looked up at the top of his head. "Nice hat," he said as he saw a feather fall slightly.

He turned and walked the rest of the way to the edge. As he stepped up he realized he was still holding Ella's arm. He stepped back down and pulled her towards him, not giving her a warning before kissing her passionately. He felt her breath catch and deepened the kiss with satisfaction as she let out a low, quiet, moan that bordered on a whimper. The kiss felt like it lasted hours, but was only a few minutes in reality.

Finally pulling back, and feeling slightly out of breath and dizzy, Ella looked up into his warm brown eyes. "Uh, Jack?" she said as he looked back at her, making her forget why she broke the kiss. "You were in the middle of a great escape, were you not?" she said still not fully recovered.

Jack winked at her before he responded, "Something to remember me by."

She blushed as he gave her cheeks a gentle kiss. He turned to his audience, who all except Will and Elizabeth, looked shocked and, some slightly horrified.

_Just because I'm a pirate_, Jack thought to himself.

Commodore Norrington kept his eyes on Ella, a promise in them that said they would have a very serious talk about that later. Jack pulled Ella close to him and whispered a promise in her ear before releasing her. "I'll come back for you."

He looked back at his audience with a charming smile. "Friends!" He said as he looked at them as he balanced on the edge of the battlement. "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost-" he didn't get to finish his regular little goodbye, he slipped and tumbled over the edge.

Ella ran to the edge and looked over to see a splash in the water and Jack popping up a moment later. Sighing in relief she waved at him as he looked up at her. He waved back before he dived back down and started swimming, all while dodging the bullets that had started being fired at him.

"Idiot!" Gillette exclaimed. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose!

Ella beamed as she saw the _Black Pearl_ come around the corner and Jack come up for air. He must have spotted it because he adjusted the direction he was swimming and headed for the _Pearl_. "Goodbye Jack," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Wow, I can't believe this is the very last chapter! I had so much fun writing this. My first fanfiction is complete! What did you think? Did you like it? I would love to hear from you! Give me a review and show me the love :p**

Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

_Several months later_

Ella had just came back from having lunch with Elizabeth, and the two were laughing as they entered their grand house. They walked into the parlor and saw a very serious Governor, accompanied by a few equally as serious uniformed men. Immediately they quieted as each took a seat opposite.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked concerned. "Is it Will?"

"No, no it isn't about Mr. Turner. William is fine to my knowledge," the Governor reassured his daughter. "It is actually about the Commodore." He looked at Ella before continuing. "If you recall, the Commodore set out in pursuit of that pirate quite a while back. In fact, he was due back two months ago." The governor paused, looking despondent suddenly. "It seems that there was a terrible hurricane, and he gave orders to sail through. They made it out, but barely."

"What of the Commodore?" Ella asked.

"He is in the hospital, but will be fine," he assured her. "The problem is, well, it was rather an expensive ship, and the capture of Sparrow was important to not just Port Royal, but to the king himself. It seems Mr. Sparrow had a knack for getting on the wrong side of many people, citizens and royals alike." The governor shook his head at the thought. "As it was the Commodore's decision to go after Sparrow, and it was his decision to go through the storm, which in turn destroyed one of our best ships and also lost Sparrow, it was no one else's fault but his that the king saw it fit to revoke his title."

Ella stayed quiet as she took it all in. It made sense, that he lose his job for doing such a foolish thing. The poor man did however loose his lifestyle along with it though. Ella looked up at that thought. Her uncle would gain nothing from their marriage now.

"My uncle, does he know?" she asked.

"He does. He sent this for you," the Governor leant over and picked up an envelope from the table next to him.

"Thank you," she said as she took it. He nodded as he left, dismissing the naval officers, who left without saying a word. Elizabeth was quiet as she watched the letter in Ella's hand as if it were alive and might bite.

"What do you think it says?" she asked. Elizabeth had become the closest thing Ella had to a sister. She knew about Ella's parents and uncle, and what she went through as she lived with him. The knowledge made Elizabeth just as nervous as Ella was about the letter.

"I don't know," Ella said truthfully. Her uncle hadn't contacted her since she arrived. Something told her it had to do with the wedding.

"You don't think..." Elizabeth trailed off, thinking the same thing as Ella. Ella took a deep breath as she ripped the letter open. She tore at it with shaky fingers and pulled it out, releasing a shaky breath. It was hand written, straight from her uncle. Not even a secretary was trusted to write this.

_Dear Arabella,_

_By now you most likely know of the plans for you to marry Commodore Norrington. However, it has come to my attention that the Commodore has recently been let go and relieved of his title. Therefore, I have no choice but to call off the wedding. You shall remain in Port Royal with governor Swann and his daughter. This shall be my only letter to you as I am very busy._

_Regards,_  
_Victor Andrews_

She stared at the letter, reading it over and over. She couldn't believe how fortunate she was. Her uncle called off the wedding. She didn't have to marry. Elizabeth took the letter from her and read it over. She smiled at her when she was finished.

~~~

They had told Will the very next day and the three toasted to Ella's new freedom. They had gone to dinner at a lovely restaurant Ella had wanted to try for a couple months. Once they finished they walked along the dock and talked about the adventures they would all go on together. Ella's usually involved a certain pirate, which Elizabeth did not fail to notice. They had made their way to the blacksmith's and Will told them to come inside.

"I have a surprise for you!" he told Ella. Elizabeth smiled knowingly. "It was going to be for your birthday next week, but I think it's a great time now!" Will said excitedly.

Ella was led into the building by Elizabeth, who had made her close her eyes. "It's a surprise," she had claimed. "You have to be _surprised_!"

Will disappeared for a moment and came back with a case in hand. He placed it on Ella's lap and told her to open her eyes.

"Oh, Will!" Ella exclaimed when she saw it.

"Open it!" he said excitedly. Ella looked up to see a very over excited Will and equally excited Elizabeth. She was surprised Elizabeth managed to keep it a secret for all this time. Laughing, she popped the top of the case open. There, inside, lay a beautifully crafted sword. She took it out and saw the intricate designs on the handle. A flicker of light from the candle caught on the blade and glimmered, revealing something engraved into it. She tilted the blade into the light more, and saw it was her initials, "A. A.". She smiled at it and was about to thank him when something else on the blade reflected in the light.

A sparrow.

Ella jumped up and threw her arms around both of them, enveloping the two into a hug. "Thank you," she said, though it was slightly muffled, as she was still hugging them tightly.

~~~

_One month later_

Ella was on her way, sword at her waist, to practice with Will. She ran down the grand marble staircase and walked to the door. She opened it and found a stout, balding man standing there, fist in air, ready to knock.

"My apologies, Miss," the man said. He was carrying a satchel and had several letters in his other hand. It was the postman.

"Oh, no worries," she answered cheerily. "Here, I'll take them."

He handed them over and nodded. Ella smiled and waved goodbye as she closed the door. She shuffled through them in case there was anything for her. There usually never was, but today there was a small letter addressed to her. She walked over to the library and at down in an overstuffed armchair, looking at the letter in her hand curiously.

"I thought you were going to practice with Will?" Elizabeth questioned as she came in, a book in her hand.

"I was, but the mail came and..." Ella trailed off as she showed her the letter.

"Open it," Elizabeth said placing her book down and sitting on an equally overstuffed armchair next to her.

Ella carefully opened the letter and saw the same type of stationary as her uncle's other letter. She felt herself tense up and forced herself to breath.

_Dear Arabella,_

_I have heard a man is to arrive in Port Royal very soon. He will most likely arrive when a few months or so after this letter does. This gentlemen has a lot of power and is now extremely well off. He is a Lord, and seems like a very good man for you to wed. It has all been arranged and you will meet him very soon. Do not mistake this man's ability, you are in no circumstance to underestimate the influence and power he holds. The wedding will be scheduled according to his availability. Lord Cutler Beckett is an important man in this world, it will serve you well to remember such._

_Regards,_  
_Victor Andrews_

Ella gulped and put the letter down shakily. Elizabeth took one look at her and grabbed it, reading quickly she gasped audibly at the meaning of the message.

"Oh, Ella," she said sadly before she pulled her into a hug. She held her close as she heard her cry into her arms.

"At least he told me this time," Ella laughed as she pulled back, wiping away the tears. Elizabeth smiled sadly and the two sat in silence for a while.

Ella thought about how happy she had been only moments ago. Now, she was to marry some Lord she has never met. Trapped again, just like she was with her uncle, and when she was to marry James. Her hands instinctively went to her neck, cradling the necklace that hung there.

_Oh Jack, where are you?_


	16. Update

**Hi everyone! I'm just giving an update. There _will_** **be a sequel. In fact, it is already typed and edited. I will be uploading the first chapter TODAY (7 August, 2014).  
**

**The next one is called _Racing for Freedom._**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and I can't wait for you to read the next! Keep reading and please give me as much feedback as possible. I love your input. Any comments you have a very welcome, and I appreciate the love you send. I send it back to you too :)**

**And don't forget to _review_, _review_, _review_!**

The Sequel is up and going strong. Thanks to everyone who is reading and I hope you enjoyed this story. The next story is rated M, just so you know. I hope you go and read that too, and enjoy it. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
